Warrior Priestess
by DarkManedFox
Summary: [AU][Mulan plot] In order to save her disabled brother from fighting in the war, Mana takes his place, disguised as a man. Will she pull it off? Or will her growing attraction for the Pharaoh's son be her downfall?
1. Warrior Priestess 1

**********__****Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

**Reality Check (Please always keep this in mind when reading every chapter of every story):  
**Stories are just stories... they are not real and are only for your imagination so DON'T apply into reality anything unreal, wrong, stupid, dangerous, and badly prejudiced... (duh!).

**Author's notes (*****):  
***Please refer to my profile if you have any questions regarding anything about the entire story (from first chapter to last, from writing style to ideas...anything)... If the answers are not in my profile, then send me a message...

(don't hesitate... I don't bite...^v^

***Hey Hey. Here's a lil surprise from me. It's an AU in the AE-verse. And it is based on Mulan (which I also do not own). **

**Anyway, here's the story. **

_^musical^_

* * *

**Honor to Us All**

It was just another day.

"EXCUSE ME...COMIN THROUGH..."

Just another ordinary day...

"Oops...Sorry...Gotta run"

For most people.

"Big brother is gonna blow his head..."

But a soon-to-be Priestess – immediately understood as a magician - was anything but ordinary...

In the hustle and bustle of Khemet's everyday life, a hassled girl rushed passed stunned people, innocent market stands, and everyday peasants. A reed pen dipped in ink was afloat in the air, scribbling haplessly on her skin by her magic command.

Without looking back, she continued on until she arrived before a rather large gate, blocked by the three significant people in her life who immediately turned around to face her.

"You're late, Mana..." Isis scolded, crossing her arms while wearing a half stern and half relieved look.

"I'm sorry-" Mana started. But before she could say anymore, she was dragged away by her mother who was a short, elderly woman with dark brown hair, ebony onyx eyes, and went by the name of Nefersedjet

"There's no time for small talk." Nefersedjet chirped while Isis followed, taking fast strides as they entered the now open gate, passed by their neighbors lined up waiting for them, and into the all too familiar place known as their living room. "The Magician Initiator is no patient man."

"But I do not see why I have to go all through this." Mana began, staring at the bath, nice clothes, and other such things necessary to make one look like a goddess littering the place..

"You have to look your best." Isis began as she pushed Mana inside. "The Initiator is very judgmental in terms of one's appearance. Especially those of women"

Mana looked around her, eyes immediately landing on the form of her brother, Mahaad. She smiled sheepishly as her eyes trailed to his broken leg, remembering the exact way she had broken it with her magic...by accident of course. Before she could utter another word, she was yanked by a couple of ladies, one of whom eyed her from head to toe.

Here began the not so everyday hustle of making a simple girl shine...

_"^This is what you give me to work with?^"_ One of the ladies asked, aghast upon seeing the haggard young apprentice. But she shook it off. _"^Well, honey, I've seen worse.^"_ Pushing a dazed Mana into the arms of her chubby companion, she continued._ "^We're going to turn this sow's ear ^"_ She turned around, smirking determinedly when her companions began stripping Mana of her garments. _"^Into a silk purse.^"_

Mana straightened up, dizzy from the little spin. But she was knocked down yet again, landing in a tub filled with – what used to be - warm water. She coughed, sputtering out a mouthful of liquid. But swallowed yet another mouthful when freezing water was poured onto her head, making her hair stick to her face. Parting her now wet locks, she looked around in confounded awe as the many ladies around her worked in getting her ready. "It's cold." She said through chattering teeth, her sister in law sighing beside her.

"It would not have been if you were early..." Isis advised as she lifted Mana's hand and had it rubbed. As the water flowed across her sister in law's skin, she saw blotches of black just beneath that tender wrist. "Mana, what is this?"

Mana stiffened when she saw the azure orbs of her sister in law observing her 'guide'. As her sister attempted to touch it, she pulled away, putting on that mischievous smirk. "Um...Just some notes so that I would not forget..."

Isis just sighed and turned around, ushering more of their friendly neighbors who were more than willing to help in preparing their perky magician-to-be.

_"^We'll have you washed and dried^"_ Came a voice to Mana's side before feeling herself being lifted and thrown into a shroud of soft linen.

_"^Primped and polished till you're great to behold^"_

_"^Something far pricey than all the gold^"_

_"^You'll bring honor to us all^"_

Mana could no longer see anything other than the forms of their friendly neighbors who began dressing her up, making her look her best. As she endured their - rather harsh - actions of kindness, their voices continued to ring in her ears.

_"^Wait and see^"_

_"^When were through^"_

_"^Boys will gladly go to war for you^"_

_"^With good fortune and a great hairdo^"_

_"^You'll bring honor to us all^"_

Gazing at her beautified look in the mirror, Mana pouted. She was dressed in a flowing dress of pale purple that ended just above her ankles. Her trademark cap had been taken away, replaced by a purple hood. This just did not express her true self. Twirling a finger in a small lock of hair, she smirked in acceptance as the little bang bounced and stayed in a way she definitely liked. Her sister then motioned for her to stand and it was not long before they were out in the streets, heading for their neighbor's house.

_"^a child can bring their family^"_

_"^Great honor in one way^"_

_"^By catching a great eye^"_

_"^And this could be the day^"_

As Mana followed her sister-in-law, she could not help noticing two elderly men playing a simple game of Senet. One was busy flaunting, believing that he was winning while the other tolerated the braggart. Seeing that the silent one had the advantage, Mana made his move for him, before being pulled by her persistent sister. She could only watch and smirk as the roles of the two men switched, the silent one now being the braggart.

Pushing passed doors, they entered a beautiful room. She groaned as she noticed the pomades, Balanos, Red Ochre, and Kohl waiting for her on the other side. The ladies of the room began their quick yet elegant work, highlighting the features that made their little apprentice stunning. While they were doing that, they began reminding Mana of the right conduct a priestess was expected of.

_"^Kings want priestesses with great taste^"_

_"^Calm^"_

_"^Obedient^"_

_"^Who worked fast-paced.^"_

_"^With good magic^"_

_"^And a pretty face^"_

_"^You'll bring honor to us all^"_

Mana had to suck in her breath as their neighbor, Kala, took hold of her lips, trying to sophisticate her childish smile while her brother Mahaad adorned her neck with a lovely necklace.

_"^We all must serve our Great Pharaoh^"_

_"^Who guards us from the thieves^"_

_"^A warrior by fighting wars^"_

_"^A priestess by casting charms ^"_

Mana had to stop herself from rolling her eyes... She struggled to hold every inch of her body still as kohl was applied to her face.

_"^When we're through, you can't fail^"_

_"^Like a lotus blossom soft and fair^"_

_"^How could the Minister say 'No sale'^"_

_"^You'll bring honor to us all^"_

"There..." Isis started as she and the other ladies stepped back, watching as Mana hesitantly twirled before them. "You're ready."

"NOT YET" Came a yell from behind them.

Mana and Mahaad's mother, Nefersedjet had burst in, carrying a bundle of accessories and – to everyone's surprise – a falcon in a cage. "An Emerald Tablet Bracelet for knowledge and wisdom" She said while putting said accessories in place. She began unfurling a beautiful necklace, gently placing it upon her daughter's neck, right over the other necklace Mahaad placed. _"^Eye of Horus pendant for protection. You must proudly show it^"_ She took the caged falcon and gave it to Mana. _"^And a falcon for Ra's guiding presence.^"_ She stepped aside, looking over her beautiful daughter critically. "And- Even you can't blow it."

Mana bowed her appreciation. From the corner of her eye, she saw a crowd gathering before the fancy mudbrick house across the path. It was time. Bidding her companions farewell, she made her way through the crowd, alone. There she began her prayer.

_"^Ancestors. Hear my Plea^"_

_"^Help me not to make a fool of me^"_

_"^And to not have all this in vain^"_

_"^Keep my brother standing tall^"_

Clutching her side, she suddenly realized that she had forgotten her staff. Turning around, she watched with relief as Isis ran to hand it to her. Upon receiving it, it was now her turn to run, trying to catch up with four others who were walking in a line.

_"^Scarier than the Undertaker^"_

_"^We are meeting the Initiator^"_

Watching their future priestesses from the sides, neighbors, friends, and family members began to hope and pray for the best.

_"^Destiny^"_

_"^Guard our girls^"_

_"^And our future as it fast unfurls^"_

_"^Please look kindly on this cultured pearls^"_

_"^Each a powerful spellcaster^"_

As the budding priestesses walked up the path cleared for their stage, they began to mutter their own hopes, praying that they will be chosen.

_"^Please bring honor to us^"_

_"^Please bring honor to us^"_

_"^Please bring honor to us^"_

_"^Please bring honor to us^"_

_"^Please bring honor to us all^"_

In an almost choreographed manner, the five ladies formed a single line before the door. Each of them waved their unique wands before going down on their knees, waiting for the most expected one to come out and give his valued judgment.

* * *

***Well? Good? Bad? let me know... leave reviews people...XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

***Alright, before you all read away, why don't we play a lil game regarding this fic. If you win, I update (this and SF) twice more than I usually do. And if you lose, well, a simple 'thank you for participating' is all you'll get. lol.**

**Anyway, on with the game. Guess which Yu-Gi-Oh Character will play these Mulan Characters. You must guess all five for the prize to be claimed. You can all work together on this.  
**

**1) Yao**

**2) Ling**

**3) Chien Po**

**4) Chi-Fu**

**5) The Matchmaker**

**

* * *

**

**Nothing But Trouble**

"My King." Came the ruddy tone of a short man. "The Raiders have looted the village near the West Delta of the Nile. They are advancing to the Main City as we speak."

Near the banks of the great Nile, a large camp has been made. Men of all ages were there, talking, training, and getting ready to fight for their King.

The Pharaoh paused, thinking the words of the chief scribe through. He focused his eyes on the map laid before him. "Are the four divisions equal in number?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the map.

The scribe faltered before answering. "The Seth, Ptah, and Amun Divisions each have five thousand men."

The Pharaoh's purple eyes flickered. He looked up, facing the man square in the eye. "What about the Re Division?"

"One company of the Re Division only contains half the soldiers needed to make a full company." The scribe replied, running through the scroll in his hand.

The Pharaoh sighed as he stood up. "I expect that company to be complete by this afternoon." He turned on his heel and exited the tent. "I trust that you will not fail me"

"Yes, your majesty." The Chief Scribe said respectfully as he followed his king out. "I will scout all of Khemet if necessary."

Everyone seemed to stay silent and still, waiting for the most awaited man of the village. All held their breaths, expecting the Initiator to burst out of his home in the most unexpected of times.

Staying true to what most believed, the doors burst open, revealing the great Magician Initiator clad in the finest of robes

The Initiator surveyed the crowd, before allowing his sharp blue eyes to fall on the kneeling forms of the five ladies. Holding out a list, he picked out a name. "Apprentice Mana." He called.

"PRESENT" Mana chirped as she casually shot up.

The Initiator huffed. In one swift movement of his reed pen, he made a mark on the papyrus. "Speaking without permission..." He motioned for her to follow him into his abode.

"Oops..." Mana whispered, her cheery demeanor immediately leaving her as she humbly stepped out of line and entered the room. In the background, Isis and Nefersedjet had buried their faces in their hands.

Inside the privacy of his chambers, the Initiator began to circle Mana, keeping his eyes on her as the test began.

"Define a Ka" He started

Mana gulped. She was not much good when it came to words. "Um... a Ka is...um... the essence of the soul...wherein it takes the form of a specific creature when summoned or looked upon." She had said the last statement quickly.

The Initiator had no comment. Instead. "Recite the Magician's Admonition." he said.

Taking one deep breath, Mana straightened up, held her arm to her heart and began. "I, Mana, daughter of Nefersedjet and Aaipehty, shall offer full servitude to the Great Pharaoh. To fulfill all duties tasked and to..." She allowed her eyes to cunningly trail down her wrist, quickly reading the smudged symbols. "To always reflect back before I snack- I mean act."

The Initiator huffed, eying Mana from head to toe. He grabbed her wrist and took hold of her staff, thinking that a cheat code was hidden there. Seeing none, he immediately let her go, completely unaware of the black ink that had smothered his palm. "Very well. Now young lady, I am sure you – like the others - hope and pray that I will choose you to be the next priestess... And that having looked your best or done your best is enough to impress me." He chuckled, closed his eyes, and set his hands on the table.

After a few moments, his demeanor changed. He snapped his eyes open and slammed two fists on the table, eliciting a squeak from the little apprentice. "Well, I am sad to say that that is not enough. First off, you have to be wholeheartedly devoted to the arts. You have to be balanced, composed, and have maximum control of those perky little smiles that might sneak on those painted faces of yours." With his index finger and thumb, he made a circular motion around his mouth for emphasis. And unfortunately, his emphasis had left its mark in the form of black paint.

Mana looked as though she has committed murder upon seeing the paint on the Initiator's face. But she kept her silence, unaware that her falcon had escaped...until

"Anzu..." She hissed upon seeing the bird fly away from her. "Get back-" She was cut off when the Initiator turned to face her

"And now young lady, I would like to see you perform one spell on this goblet" He said as he held a goblet out. "I expect the wine to be as cold as the desert night." he continued.

"Okay." Mana said uncertainly. She closed her eyes and focused on one of the spells her brother had taught her. Specifically the Cold Wave spell. Taking a deep breath she flicked her fingers.

Small droplets of water began to form on the sides of the goblet. That was a good sign. She smiled and relaxed. But when something unpleasant from above landed right into it, her face had contorted into that of utter terror. She looked up, immediately seeing her falcon resting on the top of the Initiator's headdress.

"Now, I will see whether you have done it correctly." The Initiator stated as he took the goblet.

"Um..." Mana started quickly as she held fast against the Initiator's grip. "I'll just take that." She attempted to take back the goblet. Unfortunately, the Initiator was not cooperating.

"What do you think you are doing?" The Initiator asked in great frustration as he shifted the goblet from her grasp.

Startled by the commotion, Anzu the falcon squawked and flew away clumsily, making the Initiator topple over the small table, landing directly above the elegant candle lit centerpiece. Without further adieu, fire started from his rear.

"FIIIIIIIREEEEEE" Screeched the Initiator as he ran around, desperate to put it out.

Mana would have laughed her guts out if it were not happening to someone so important. "I GOT IT" She roared as she focused on her Umiiruka spell.

Out of nowhere, a giant wave came crashing down on the burning Initiator who screamed for his life when he watched the wall of water coming for him and only him. After the mighty crash, the wave burst through the doors, parting the crowd outside before turned into a frantic stream that gushed through many feet, dissipating quickly, and leaving a sopping wet Initiator whose current anger could beat the sun in drying the land.

"I am terribly sorry, Sir" Mana said quickly as she moved to help the Initiator up his feet. "I-" She was cut off when her offered hand was slapped away.

"You..." the Initiator growled as he struggled to stand on his own. "You..." He huffed. And this time, he pointed an accusing finger at Mana. "You may look like a bride. But you will NEVER BE A PRIESTESS." He began advancing on her "I AM SURPRISED THAT YOU EVEN MADE IT TO BE AN APPRENTICE MAGICIAN. YOU WILL NEVER BRING HONOR TO YOUR FAMILY." He bellowed, the force of his anger knocking Mana into the arms of her mother and Anzu back into her cage. With an indignant humph, he turned reentered his home, slamming the door, and leaving the stunned crowd.

Slowly, the crowd turned to leave. Each one settling their eyes onto Mana's bowed form. Some were angry, some were shocked, some were sympathetic, but all were just sorry. Heavy sorrow hung in the air like a thick fog.

_Am I really a failure?_

_Am I nothing but a cause of shame?_

Standing all alone, disregarding the blazing heat of the morning sun, Mana had to stop herself from succumbing to the painful grief that was clawing its way up her throat. Her biggest chance to make her family proud. Her one way ticket to her dream. All ruined because of a series of twisted events. She just stood there, shocked. That was, until a gentle hand gripped her shoulder. She turned, not at all smiling when she saw her mother and sister standing there, wearing looks of- she turned away before she could see and be crushed by it.

"Let us go, Mana." Isis whispered as she began leading the silent way home.

* * *

***Well? Any guesses? yes? No? Let me know your answers through your reviews...XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

***Aw. Velgamidragon only got three. Guess nobody got the whole thing right. Thanks for trying though. Big thank you to you Velgamidragon. **

* * *

**Reflections**

Standing proudly despite his injured leg, Mahaad waited for his family to arrive, expecting nothing less than good news. He expected his student and little sister Mana to be the next Priestess of the Pharaoh's court. After all, their family had always served the royals as magicians. They were known throughout the land as the best family of magicians. Their family history would have earned the favor of the Initiator even without having the magical demonstration. He smiled at the thought.

The gate to their blessed home creaked open. His chest swelled as his wife, Isis entered. But the look on her face and of those who followed her deflated his happiness. He need not hear to know what had happened. Everything he had expected was crushed. He held a hand out when Isis went over to tell him. He focused his eyes on Mana who had decided to hide from his line of sight.

Entering their back garden, Mana slumped over the watering hole, ignoring the gentle nudges she got from Seba – the family's ebony black mare. She could not bare to look at her cherished brother. The thought of him being disappointed in her was tearing her apart. She just could not face him. Not after what happened.

"_^Look at me^"_ Mana started, gazing at herself in the water. _"^I could never pass for a perfect mage^"_ She stood up and went deeper into the garden. _"^Or a perfect sister^"_ She reached to free Anzu who would have simply flown away were it not for the guilt she felt as she looked back, watching as Mana just continued to walk aimlessly.

"_^Can it be^"_

"_^I'm not meant to play this part?^"_ As she walked passed, she did not notice the little falcon spying on her by the shrubs, watching her with sorrowful eyes.

_"^Now I see^"  
"^That if I were truly to be myself^"  
"^I would break my family's heart^"_

She emerged in a place that resembled a hypostyle. The place was surrounded by sand and a few shrubs. There was a small, man made, pond by her right. She made her way towards it, trudging through the sand instead of the path that was made next to her. She gazed at her reflection in the water.

_"^Who is that girl I see^"  
"^Staring straight^"  
"^Back at me?^"  
"^Why is my reflection someone^"  
"^I don't know?^"_

She stood up and walked away, passing by a gigantic stone tablet housing a powerful Ka that watched over their family. She made her way to the small stone tablet temple by the edge of their home where they kept the Ka of their ancestors. It was believed that the spirits of their ancestors – otherwise known as the Ren - could appear in this earth once they become one with their Ka. So she entered with respect, feeling as though the eyes of the carved Ka were seeing through her.

_"^Somehow I cannot hide^"  
"^Who I am^"  
"^Though I've tried^"  
"^When will my reflection show^"  
"^Who I am inside?^"_

She rubbed off the Kohl and other makeup that was on her face, feeling uncomfortable with it all. She gazed at the reflection of her make-up-free face on the golden vase that was before her.

_"^When will my reflection show^"  
"^Who I am inside?^"_

Leaves from a nearby tree fell as she neared the bench below it. She sat down, not noticing her brother's limping form until it was too late.

Mahaad sat down on the opposite end of the bench, sighing when he did so. He turned to smile at his sister, only to meet her troubled back. He cleared his throat and gazed at the surroundings instead. "It is a beautiful day, isn't it?" He asked, looking at his little sister from the corner of his eye. "Oh look." He said upon spotting a lotus bud. "That little Sesan has not bloomed yet. But it is alright. I am willing to wait."

Mana turned to look at her brother, sensing a deeper meaning in his words. She smiled when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"For it would be the most beautiful of all." He continued, now placing both hands on his sister's shoulders. "I believe that if you work harder, we shall all see just how great you are as a magician. And just how perfect you will be as a priestess." He reached in his cloak, pulling out a lovely necklace with a red pendant and placed it around her neck. "No matter what happens, I will never be ashamed of you."

Greatly touched by her brother's words, Mana threw herself on him, though she was careful not to topple him over. "Thank you, My dear brother." She smiled when her brother returned the hug.

The sound of official drum beating had interrupted their bonding moment. Both let go and stood up, making their way to the door. Mahaad opened the door, immediately meeting some of the horse riding soldiers of the army, escorting the chief scribe of the Pharaoh.

Mahaad went out and joined the crowd that had gathered outside. Mana was about to follow him. But she was stopped by her mother. Instead, she made her way over the roof, watching as the chief scribe began.

"We have come from the army. The thieves have invaded the capital." The scribe said.

Gasps resonated from the crowd. But it was soon silenced by the chief scribe's next statement.

"By order of the Great Pharaoh, one man from every family must fight in the war." The scribe said, holding out a list that held the families within the village. There he began calling them one by one. Men came forth immediately, determined to fight. Sons who were old enough took the place of their fathers.

"Oh no." Mana said to herself as the name of their family was called. She came down from the roof and ran to the outside as her brother limped his way over to the chief scribe. Just as the scribe was about to hand Mahaad's scroll, she had stepped in between them. "Please." Mana begged. "My brother is injured . He can no-" She was cut off when the scribe turned away.

"Teach that woman to hold her tongue when in the presence of a man." the chief scribe snarled.

Mana was about to argue. But...

"Mana, you dishonor me." Mahaad said as he too looked away from her.

Mana kept her silence and stepped aside, watching sadly when her brother accepted the scroll and limped back towards their home, refusing the cane his wife had offered.

Mahaad limped with dignity towards a special chamber. At the end of it was a large scepter, placed gracefully on a shelf. He took it and marveled at its beauty. He shook it off and pulled on the bottom end, revealing a rather sharp blade deceptively hidden. But before he could even wave his weapon, pain shot up his injured leg, making him lose his balance

Unknown to him, Mana had been at watch, witnessing his fall. Before she could see anymore, she fled into their home where she remained unusually silent.

Night came quickly. And it was spent in eerie silence.

Mana eyed the ones around her, all eating in silence, knowing the dreadful fate their only man would encounter. She could not understand why her mother and sister-in-law were simply silent about this when they should be worried sick. Having enough, she stood up and slammed her share of food.

"You shouldn't have to go." Mana started.

"Mana-"

"There are plenty of young men out there who would fight for Khemet." Mana continued, ignoring Isis' attempts at calming her down. "Why do you have to go?"

"Because it is an honor for me to protect my family." Mahaad answered calmly as he looked her in the eye.

Mana was not convinced. "But-"

"I know my duty and my place." Mahaad said authoritatively, his eyes boring down on hers. "It is time you learned yours."

The words hit Mana like a sharp knife. She just could not accept it. Her beloved brother who was rendered helpless by her own carelessness was going to die in that war for sure. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran from her home and into the moonlit garden.

She curled up on herself, crying silently while doing so. Then there was a small light coming from the window she knew was Mahaad's and Isis' quarters. She watched quietly as her brother's silhouette was shown attempting to console a sobbing Isis who pushed away with face buried in hands, leaving him alone to put out the light, eliminating Mana's sole view of them at the moment.

Then it struck her. She was not just going to let gender be a wall to this war. With a new found determination, she sprang to her feet and rushed to the special chamber. She reached for her brother's scepter and unsheathed the blade that was hidden beneath the slender rod. She knelt down, making her hair fall to the side before raising the blade against her limp locks. She closed her eyes. And in one swift movement, the locks of hair that went passed her jaw came falling down.

Next, she took a few changes of clothes. A simple tunic. An ordinary kilt. And no more caps.

As quietly as she could, she sneaked in her brother's room. She was relieved when she saw the two asleep. But deep down, she was saddened by the thought of not being able to say goodbye. She found what she was looking for near the bedside. She soon reached for it, replacing it with the necklace he gave her earlier that day. With one last look at the peaceful faces of her brother and his wife, Mana left the room.

Doors to the stable burst open, frightening the dark horse that slept within. The horse reared up upon seeing an unknown person who approached her.

"It is okay, Seba." Mana cooed. When the horse had calmed, she began leading her outside. The gate was kicked open in one quick rear and they were soon off, vanishing into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**The Move of the Akh**

Within the tablet shrine, light shined from the eyes of the grand Ka like a spark of a fire. And then...

"Mana." gasped Nefersedjet as she bolted up her bed. The feeling of dread hung over her. Something was not right. With a pounding heart, she rushed towards her daughter's room. To her horror, the room was empty.

"She's gone." she moaned as she burst in on Mahaad and Isis. "Mana is gone."

"What?" Mahaad gasped, the words immediately freeing him from the state of grogginess. His eyes widened. "No..." He looked to his bedside table, horrified upon seeing Mana's pendant in the place of his warrior scroll.

He rushed towards the special chamber, ignoring his throbbing leg as he prayed to all the gods that his suspicions were wrong. As he flung open the doors shielding his staff from sight, his heart almost stopped upon seeing the empty pedestal.

The wind of the desert night howled its presence, making its cold brush against a staggering man who burst through the doors as though they were not even there.

"MANA" He roared as he staggered outside, clutching the pendant in his hand. The night wind made him lose his balance and he fell to the sand. As he looked up, he saw the gates open, swaying back and forth in the wind. "No..." He whispered.

"We must go after her." Isis breathed as she tried to help her husband up. "She could be killed."

The situation sunk in on Mahaad like heated knife to butter. There were just some things that only men were meant to do. And for women to do those things, the consequences were great "No." he gasped, tightening his hold on his wife's sleeve. "If I reveal her. She will be..."

Isis let out a gasp. "Oh no..."

Watching the couple from within the threshold, Nefersedjet sighed. There she began a prayer "Great Guardians. Hear our prayer. Please protect Mana from harm."

At her words, a mystical stir was within the stone tablet temple. Five tablets began glowing and, in a whiff of elegant smoke, out emerged an Exodia the Forbidden One that – upon fully emerging – took the form of its Ren - an elderly man who sat cross-legged atop the stone tablet.

To his side was a small tablet, hung on the wall. He gazed at it from the corner of his eye. "Kishan." He said, voice strong. "awaken."

The small tablet shook in command. Smoke billowed from the carving, sputtering out the Kuriboh Ka trapped within, becoming an Akh as its Ren became one with it once more.

"I LIVE." Kishan roared while rising dramatically amidst the smoke. "Now just tell me who needs savin, Shimon. And I will be there." He said heroically.

"Kishan-"

"Say no more, Shimon. Nobody messes with our family"

"Kishan-"

"and to those who do, well, I'm gonna show em, show em no mercy." Kishan continued as he raised his claws and bared his fangs like an attacking beast.

"KISHAN"

With that, Kishan stopped, gazing meekly at Shimon who had now calmed down.

"Is that what you are assigned to do?" Came Shimon's teasing tone.

"No..." Kishan answered in disappointment.

"That's right. Now, tell me what is it you were assigned to do, oh demoted one?" Shimon pressed as he gestured towards an empty pedestal.

Kishan rolled his eyes and picked up the gong that was laid next to him. "I ring the gong."

"Good" came Shimon's sarcastic reply while waving his hand. "Now go on, do your job"

Kishan made sure to have his back on the Grand Ren as he rolled his eyes. "One family reunion coming right up." He then trudged on, making sounds with his gong. "ALL RIGHT PEOPLE. LOOK ALIVE. TIME TO GET UP. RISE AND SHINE MEETIN'S STARTIN"

The carvings on the stone tablets glowed and released their respective Ka as Kishan went on and on. It was not long before the entire temple was filled with the Akh as the Ren came and became one with their Ka once more.

"I knew it." Came a Magician Valkyria's scolding tone. "That Mana was a trouble maker from the start." She turned accusingly towards a Skilled White Magician.

"Don't look at me." defended the Skilled White Magician. "She came from your side of the family."

"She's only trying to help" Interjected the Maha Vailo

"But by doing so would bring dishonor to the entire family."Said an exasperated Skilled Dark Magician

"Not to mention we could lose the farm." An Ancient Elf pointed out.

"Things can't go any worse." Said the Skilled White Magician.

"No." The Magician Valkyria disagreed. "But your great grand daughter had to be a CROSS DRESSER."

There began a war of the words between the two sides. Kishan was just there, reading the early morning paper as each Akh tried to push Mana's heritage to the other.

"SILENCE."

They all stopped as the Grand Ren Shimon stepped between them. "Her heritage is not a matter. What matters now is her safety." He gestured above him, showcasing three stone tablets "We will send one of the guardians to bring her home"

Kishan attempted to tip toe away from the arguing Akh but he was yanked by a Flaming Hiita.

"Send the wisest." She said as she raised him to the tablet holding the mystical elf.

"No, send the fastest" Came another, pointing to a Feral Imp carving

"The bravest" Came another one as Kishan was forced to face a Silver Fang carving.

"NO" Shimon bellowed, silencing everyone. "We shall send the strongest, and most powerful of the guardians."

"Alright alright." Kishan said in a mock humble tone as he jumped atop an empty space where a fourth stone tablet should have been. "I'll go" He said as he poised.

There was a stunned silence...

That was soon destroyed by the howling laughter of everyone in the temple...

"What." Kishan said indignantly as he eyed each laughing spirit. "You think I can't do it?"

"Must I repeat myself, Kishan?" Came Shimon's statement the moment he calmed down. "You are no longer worthy to be a guardian."

"Your advice and actions have led Aaipehty to disaster." The Magician Valkyria exclaimed, gesturing towards a Neo the Magic Swordsman who had his head on his hands.

"Yup." Said Aaipehty... "Thanks a lot."

"And your point is?" Kishan said indifferently

"MY POINT IS." Shimon retorted as he grabbed Kishan and tried to pry him from the pedestal which the latter clung defiantly to. "WE ARE GOING TO SEND A REAL GUARDIAN TO DO THE JOB." He said as he gestured towards the stone tablet of the Summoned Skull by the pond.

"WHAT?" Kishan blurted out as he grabbed Shimon by the front robe. "I'M A REAL GUARDIAN."

"I MEANT A WORTHY ONE." Shimon boomed as he threw Kishan outside. He rubbed his temples in relief but...

"But you'll get back to me regarding my pedestal, right?" Kishan asked. He was answered by the gong that met his entire body.

With a huff, Kishan marched down towards the pond, dragging his gong behind him. "A second chance. Is that so hard to ask?..." He continued grumbling as he reached the gigantic stone tablet. Upon reaching it...

"HEY YOU GREAT GUARDIAN. TIME TO WAKE UP." Kishan roared as he went crazy with the gong. When he got no response, he went up front.

"Here boy." He said. He then whistled, treating the slab like a dog. "Go fetch the stick." He said as he threw the beating stick from him.

No response...

He 'rock-climbed' up the slab, stopping when he reached the top. He spent a small time trying to copy the permanent growl etched on that face.

"Hey. Didn't ya hear me. "

Still no response.

"Yooohoooo." Kishan howled as he whacked the carving with the gong. "HELLO-" he was cut off when the carving cracked. Nervously, he tried to cover it. "Uh oh." He moaned as a shuddering came from within the stone.

Within seconds, the great guardian's stone tablet had crumbled down into a pile of rubble, leaving only the top intact.

"Oh man..." Kishan whined as he emerged from the pile and pulled on his own fur. "They are so gonna kill me." He squeaked while trembling.

"Great Guardian." Came Shimon's call, making Kishan cringe with fright. "Have you awakened?"

Lifting up the unbroken head carving, Kishan faked his identity and answered. "Yes, I have. I am off to fetch Mana." He said in a deep voice.

Seeing the 'Great Guardian' up, Shimon waved his hand dramatically. "Go. The fate of this family rests in your claws."

"Yes. I will go." Kishan answered as he struggled under the carving's weight. Unfortunately, the weight overwhelmed him and he toppled down, flattened by the carving that landed atop him.

"Now what am I gonna do." Kishan mused to himself upon getting free. He was interrupted by a swoosh of feathers, revealing a stunning falcon before him that began chirping out an idea. "Go get her? You kiddin?" Kishan said in disbelief upon hearing Anzu's tweets. "That's just wrong. It will never work." He pondered on for a moment until...

"I GOT IT" He roared in triumph. "Not only will I fetch Mana, but I will make her a war hero as well" He shuddered with excitement "then those Akh will be beggin me to take back my pedestal." With that he bounced off, Anzu flying above him.

Seeing the shadow of the falcon blanketing him, he looked up, purely annoyed. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked as the falcon glided above. After hearing another set of bird words, he was aghast. "Comin along? Because it is your idea.? No way..."

There was another set of tweets. And this time, it made Kishan fume.

"You think you are so smart now. Well wait till ya get a taste of my powers and then we'll see whose the wise guy round here" With that, both vanished in the corner, determined to save Mana.

* * *

***Okay ya'll. Hope you like it. Don't forget to RnR. **

**and here are some stuff:  
**

**Egyptian to English  
**

**Aaipehty- Great Strength**

**Nefersedjet- Beautiful Flame**

**Seba- Star**

***Adaptations: (These are not the original definitions. This will just be how I use em. The original definitions are within the links to the respective sites in my profile)**

**Ren- the soul of the person  
Ka- the part of the soul that takes the form of a creature when summoned or looked upon  
Akh- a combination of the Ren and Ka **

**Oh by the way, I am sorry for misspelling 'Khemet'. I did some research and found out that it is supposed to be 'Kemet'.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Entry to the Camp**

The quiet valley was disturbed by galloping hooves. Hundreds of horse-riding men pounded across the land, loyally following their leader.

The leader's head snapped up, clearly aware of something different. He pulled on the reins of his dark steed, halting the beast. His men soon followed, immediately ending the thundering that invaded the valley.

When the silence of the valley has returned, he looked around, alert eyes scanning each rock, leaf, and anything within sight. He lifted up his hand.

Immediately, two of his men dismounted their respective steeds, weapons in tow as they stealthily entered the shielding leaves.

Not a moment longer, two scouts of the Pharaoh were discovered and thrown before the army.

The leader dismounted his horse, approaching the two who tried to scuttle back as he removed his hood, revealing his scarred face.

"Bakura." Whispered one of the scouts as they shied away from the Thief King who got down to face them.

"Congratulations, men." Bakura praised mockingly as he straightened his prey's cloak. Standing up and gesturing behind him, he continued. "You found the Thieves."

Chuckles bubbled from the enemy army, all relishing the fright that was clearly emanating from the scouts. From one of them anyway.

"The Pharaoh will stop you." Said one of the scouts defiantly, his granite eyes burning with determination.

"Stop me?" Bakura asked, a smirk gracing his lips. "He invited me." He grabbed the defiant scout by the neck. "By striking my village, he challenged me. And I have no plans of ignoring it." He threw the man down, unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at the man's retreating form. "Tell the Pharaoh that we shall strike mercilessly and that his invitation has been accepted."

He watched as the two men ran away from him before. "How many men does it take to deliver a message?"

"One..." replied his trusted archer as an arrow was fired.

Deep within the thicket of the Nile...

"Okay how about this..."

Seba watched, rolling her eyes as Mana rehearsed her 'macho-ness'.

Mana cleared her throat. "Hello there. So where do I sign in?." She said in a deep voice. "I see you have a staff. I have one too. And it is very manly-" She was cut off when her attempt to draw out the staff failed, sending the ebony mare into a horse's version of a fit of laughter. The nickering laugh ceased when a sandal caught the beast by the head.

"I'm trying." Mana whined as she made her way over to retrieve her thrown shoe. After putting it back on, she slumped to the ground, blankly eying the majestic staff in her grasp. "At this rate, It would take a miracle for me to get in that camp" She said sorrowfully as she laid her eyes on the settlement before her.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY A MIRACLE? THEN LET ME HEAR YOU SAY 'I'"

Letting out a short shriek, Mana and Seba scuttled backwards, aghast when flames erupted from behind a boulder, casting a high and mighty shadow of a creature within the reddening smoke.

"WELL THAT WAS CLOSE ENOUGH"

There was a powerful gust that sent Mana and Seba cowering behind a tree.

"THEN YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF" The shadow boomed as it pointed a claw right at Mana. Just an inch from the bottom, a small talon appeared, as though trying to make shadow figures. But it was kicked out of sight before Mana and Seba could even notice. "FOR WHEN YOU ARE DISCOVERED, THE PENALTY WILL BE DEATH." The last word was hissed, accompanied by the dramatic rise of flames.

Right behind that mysterious, flame sputtering boulder...

"Look if you want to stay, you have to work." Kishan hissed as he momentarily ducked from his act, gently clubbing the falcon on the head, making sure that the avian won't stop fanning. He then 'resurfaced'

"Who are you." Mana asked in awe as she gazed at the looming shadow in front of her.

The shadow seemed taken aback. "WHO AM I? WHO AM I" He boomed in disbelief before poising majestically. "I AM THE INDESTRUCTIBLE. THE WONDERFUL..." He began moving to the side, decreasing in size in the process. "Kishan." He finished as he revealed himself, not noticing the looks of disbelief on both faces. "Pretty neat huh?" He was answered with a set of hooves that intentionally stomped him.

"Seba no." Mana almost cried as she pulled the mare away from Kishan who sputtered out a few grains of sand before standing up. She watched him go through this, disbelief coursing through her. "My ancestors sent a...ball of fur to help me?" She asked, picking him up cautiously before her hand was slapped away.

"Kuriboh. Ku-Ri-Boh" Kishan clarified. "I do not do that 'puff up' thing." He said as he shook himself free of sand, 'puffing' himself up in the process.

"You are.." Mana began, unsure how to say it.

"Intimidating?" Kishan asked confidently as he jumped to her right. "Amazing?" He continued as he jumped to the left.

"Tiny..." Mana finished, pressing two fingers together.

"I'm travel size for your convenience." Kishan answered smoothly as he sat down on her shoulder. "If I were my real size, your cow here would be frightened to death." He added, thumbing Seba."Down Bessie." He scolded when the horse whinnied indignantly. Turning back to Mana, he continued. "But my powers are beyond your mortal understanding. For example. I can do this." He jumped, grabbing hold of a bundle of grass, and letting loose a small explosion from himself. After that, he jumped atop her other shoulder, "And also, I can see straight through your tunic." He added as his eyes widened, his form nearing her breast before it was his turn to be slapped away.

Unfortunately, his small size was not strong against the force and he tumbled down to the ground, landing right next to the falcon.

"That's it." Kishan said, pretty much losing his cool. "Dishonor to you. Dishonor to your family." He turned to the falcon. "Make a note on that." When the falcon was ready, he continued. "Dishonor to your cow. Dishon-" A hand was clapped over his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Mana said as she let go. "It's just that, I am nervous. I have not done this before."

"Then you have to trust me." Kishan said. "Now let's go."

With that, they entered the camp, stopping just a few feet from the entrance.

"I do not know about this..." Mana said uncertainly as she peered from behind a tent.

"Then just do what I say." Kishan whispered, peering from behind her. "Shoulders back, chest out, feet apart."

Mana did everything Kishan said, looking ridiculous in the process.

"Now march." Kishan commanded as he hid behind her.

With a strut that caught so much attention, Mana marched her way to through the camp, feeling so self conscious with all the eyes boring down on her. She stopped right behind a group of men who were chatting animatedly.

"Give that guy a good slap at the bottom" Kishan said.

"What?" Mana asked in disbelief

"Just trust me. It's guy language." Kishan hissed.

With a shrug and an intake of breath, Mana did as told – slapping the blonde man before her in the rear"

"What was that for, ya freak?" The man growled as he spun around and grabbed Mana by the collar.

"I...um...I" Mana stuttered. He was inches from her and that alone made her frightened.

"hey hey. What have we got here?" asked a brown haired man. "I see somebody is checkin ya out Jono."

"I am so gonna punch you so hard. It'll make all the Ka of your ancestors dizzy." The blonde continued as he raised his fist, ignoring the other's comment. But before the first strike could be made, a huge hand grabbed his and yanked him away. "BOBASA, LET ME GO" He roared, struggling against the large man's grasp.

"Now now, Jono. We can't let you blow up again." Bobasa said happily as he began rocking Jono from right to left. "Just hum with me and your anger will go away."

The sound of strange humming from both men filled that certain space. And the reddening blonde soon regained his natural skin color and fell limp in Bobasa's grasp.

As he was released, he glared at Mana. "Forget you." He said bluntly as he and the other two moved to walk away. "Ya ain't worth it"

Mana sighed and turned to move away. But Kishan had other plans...

"WHAT. SAY THAT TO MY FACE YA HAY HEAD." Kishan roared from behind Mana.

Quicker than a blink, the blonde lunged his fist at Mana who ducked, making it hit the brown haired man instead.

"Sorry, Honda." Jono said sweetly while Honda swayed, eyes crossed from the blow.

"THERE HE GOES" Honda roared upon recovering, seeing that Mana had taken the opportunity to run.

"LET'S GET HIM"

It was then a chase began with Mana in the lead. She continued running and running, not even looking where to go. She almost collided with a line of men waiting for their share of food. But luckily, she skidded it and moved swiftly to the side.

The other three were not so lucky. Honda and Jono managed to stop just a few inches from the last man of the line. But the force they received from a nudge of Bobasa's stomach sent them all toppling down like a line of dominos, leaving Mana being the only one on her feet.

"Hey guys." She said sheepishly as she backed away, the men stalking towards her.

Watching the beginning of a riot, the chief scribe simply huffed. He entered the Royal tent that was occupied by two of the most powerful people of Kemet – the Pharaoh and his son, both currently studying a map laid before them.

"My men will stay by the village of Maadi" The Pharaoh began as he pushed a piece that represented their army in the map. He gazed at the studious man before him. "You will be joining us there soon. When your army is ready." He handed the young man the Puzzle around his neck. "I will leave you in charge of this company, Atem."

Atem took the Puzzle from his father with hands shaking from disbelief. "My own company?" He asked as he looked up with wide purple-amethyst eyes, gratitude overflowing him as of the moment. "Thank you father. I promise I will not let you down. I-" He cut himself off, realizing the emotions building up within him. "Yes, Father." He said formally, bowing when he did so.

"What?" The chief scribe exclaimed. He turned to the Pharaoh. "Your highness. Perhaps a more skilled soldier would be fitting. And-" he was cut off when the Pharaoh held out a hand.

"He obtained the highest marks in all his classes. Has a fine training technique. And a royal lineage." The Pharaoh said proudly as he turned to his son. "He is perfect for this position"

The scribe held his silence.

"However, you will observe him and be the judge whether he is ready or not." The Pharaoh said as he turned to the chief scribe "And I expect a full report on the going ons of this company. Am I understood, Geberuk?" He said as he went out.

"Yes your majesty." Geberuk stated as he followed the Pharaoh out. But before exiting, he turned to the prince. "And I will not leave any detail behind." With that he left, leaving the prince alone.

Taking a deep breath, Atem eyed the glinting pyramid in his hands. No words could describe the amount of emotion he was feeling as of the moment. "Prince Atem. Commander of the greatest company of the Pharaoh." He said to himself, marveling the honor should that statement come true. "The greatest army in Kemet." He continued, looking up with ambitious eyes. Chuckling at himself, he placed the Puzzle around his neck, and followed his father and Geberuk out.

Smoke and tumbling bodies met him the moment he stepped out into the bright sun. He stopped short, and – like his father and Geberuk – stared at the scene with disbelief written all over his face.

One of the soldiers stepped out of the rumble, dazed, confused, and missing a couple of teeth. He immediately met the three, gave a stunned salute before collapsing to their feet.

"Alright." The Pharaoh said, acting as though nothing was happening as he moved forward, stepping over the unconscious man as he made his way to his waiting horse. "I will be off." He gave one last look at Atem. "And I trust that you will lead this army well." With that he urged the horse into a gallop towards the other side of the camp, where the army was waiting. There was a grounding thunder of hooves as the army galloped away, preparing to save Kemet from the thieving hands of the enemy.

Meanwhile...

"Day one." Geberuk announced as he eyed Atem, raised his reed to his scroll, and got ready for the training to begin.

* * *

**AN: Atem's debut! haha... well? what do you guys think? By the way, regarding the army thing, the divisions, the numbers, the companies, and what not. What I used were real deal Ancient Egyptian military styles and stuff... At least according to what I researched.**

**R&R on your way out...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

**AN: Yes! I have been looking forward to post this chappie. It is my fave part. **

* * *

**Man Out of You**

"SOLDIERS"

The booming call of the prince's baritone voice echoed all around the camp, immediately bringing about order to the rioting troop.

"HE STARTED IT." The troop chorused, all pointing fingers at Mana who was crouched amidst their circle.

Mana quickly got up and brushed the sand off her simple robes. She looked up, meeting the serious glares of the Prince and the Chief Scribe. Before she could react, the prince had grabbed the front of her robe.

"I don't need trouble makers in this camp." The prince growled, pushing Mana away from him.

Mana gulped. But she masked her fear with a nudge to her nose and an air of cool macho-ness. "Sorry you had to see that." She said in a rough and deep voice, giving the prince a mock punch to the arm. "But you know what happens when those manly urges get the better of ya..." She sniffed roughly, not at all noticing the strange looks she was obtaining. "you just gotta punch someone." She added, clenching her fists.

Atem raised a brow. "What is your name?" He asked.

"My name?" Mana asked uncertainly, her voice almost cracking. "It is...um..."

"Your commanding officer asked you a question." Geberuk snarled.

Unseen by everyone, Kishan poked from his hiding place behind Mana's tunic and whispered "Try Honda."

"His name is Honda" Mana hissed, gesturing towards said man.

Unfortunately, the prince's sharp hearing hadn't missed it.

"I did not ask for his name." Atem said, closing in on Mana. "I asked for your name."

Kishan pondered on for a moment. "Try-" He was cut off by a sneeze

"Achu..." Mana said, thinking that that was what Kishan suggested.

"Achu?" Atem asked. He began thinking about the sanity of this man.

"Gazoontie..." Kishan snickered after recovering from his sneeze.

"Kishan.." Mana hissed desperately.

"Kishan?" Atem repeated, blood boiling by each passing minute.

"Um no..." Mana said quickly.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Atem roared.

From behind Mana, Kishan flicked his claws. "Try Sebetj. Sebetj was my best friend growing up."

"It's Sebetj." Mana said finally.

"Sebetj..." Atem repeated.

Kishan frowned. "Then again, Sebetj was ann-" he was cut off when Mana held onto him, making sure he stayed silent.

"Yes. It is Sebetj." Mana confirmed with a big laugh.

Still, something bothered Atem. Something about the man before him was off...greatly off. He could feel it. He could almost grasp it. He just did not know what it was. Perhaps the man's identity would help him identify the feeling. "Let me see your warrior scroll." Upon receiving it, he read what was written within, eyes widening. "You are the son of Aaipehty." He said, looking at her. "The Aaipehty?" Disbelief coursed through him.

Aaipehty was a former member of the Pharaoh's court. That was until he was killed.

"I did not know Aaipehty had another son." Geberuk commented.

"Um...he never talked about me very much." Mana said before attempting to spit, only to have it dribble over her lips.

"I can see why." Geberuk whispered as he leaned over to the prince. "The boy is a total lunatic."

"That matters not." Atem said as he moved to face the rest of the soldiers. He cleared his throat. "Thanks to your friend, Sebetj over here." He said, gesturing over to Mana. "You will be scrubbing every single spill and cleaning every bit of mess for the rest of the day." He announced as he strode passed the men. He stopped, looking over Jono and two others who straightened up upon seeing him "Then tomorrow, the real training begins."

As the Prince left, the three turned to Mana, sending glares that rivaled the afternoon sun. Honda and Jono clenched their fists, relishing the look of fear that Mana had upon her face.

"We have to work on your people skills." Kishan whispered to Mana as he watched them begin their task.

The next morning...

Anzu the falcon slept peacefully by Mana's side. But unfortunately, Kishan had yanked her, forcing out an involuntary squawk that resembled the functions of the modern day alarm clock.

Mana stirred, when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Kishan wearing a frilly apron while holding a bowl.

"MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY." Kishan greeted as he shoved the bowl of honey omelet that was made to resemble a smiling face. "Breakfast is sweet, ready, and very much happy to see you."

"What?" Mana asked groggily. She did not have time to react when the meal was shoved into her mouth via one spoon at a time.

"Now be nice. Play with the other children. And don't kick their butt." Kishan advised as he continued shoving food into Mana's still full mouth and now inflating face. "But if the other kids kick your butt first then you have no choice but to kick their butts."

"But I don't want to kick anyone's butt..." Mana said, her words garbled by the food in her mouth.

"Don't you talk with your mouth full." Kishan scolded as he continued to shove food in. "Now, show me your war face."

Mana looked up at him in confusion, mouth and cheeks completely full of un-swallowed breakfast.

"Well...I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover" Kishan said, unimpressed. He then made a dragonic face. "Cmon girl. You could do better than that. Let me hear you roar." He screeched as Mana swallowed.

And right on cue, Mana gave a manly roar that sent Kishan rolling to the ground.

"Now that's what I'm talkin about." Kishan praised. But further comments were interrupted by the urgent nickering of Seba. "What do you mean the troop has left." He queried upon hearing the horse.

Upon hearing that statement, Mana quickly dressed up, exited the tent, and ran to where the others were meeting up.

"WAIT." Kishan called, dragging a staff. "You forgot your staff-" He sighed. "My baby's all grown up and ready to kill people." Tears of pride threatened to fall but Anzu managed to stop it before it did.

While waiting in line, Honda turned, just in time to catch Mana making her way towards them. He nudged Jono and Bobasa. "Hey look who woke up late?"

Jono smirked as he made his way behind Mana. "If it isn't our pal, Sebetj." He said as he cracked his knuckles. "Did you already have breakfast? Because I still owe you a knuckle sandwich."

Mana attempted to sneak passed them but she was yanked by Honda. Seeing Jono rev up his fists, she covered her face, waiting for the blow to come. But...

"SOLDIERS"

The blow was halted in midair as the authoritative call of the Prince rang through everyone's ears. Much like a teacher arriving within a classroom, everyone stood straight, chests out, feet together, and arms to the side as the prince walked passed them.

"You will assemble swiftly every morning." The Prince went on as he took off his robe, revealing his well toned body, much to Mana's awe. "Anybody who acts otherwise, will answer to me."

"Oooo." Jono cooed under his breath. "Tough guy."

"JONO."

Jono spun around while everyone took a step back, leaving him out of line. To his horror, the Prince was aiming an arrow at him. He closed his eyes, thinking that he was done for. But to his relief, the Prince had shifted, aiming the arrow atop the long long pole. There was a swooshing cut in the air, and the arrow was then accurately embedded atop the pole.

"Thank you for volunteering." Atem said nonchalantly as he returned the bow to its proper place. "Now, retrieve the arrow."

Jono grunted indignantly, masking it in a bow. "I'll get that arrow, pretty boy" He grumbled as he trudged his way towards the pole. "And I will do it with my shirt on." He added, flexing his muscles. He was about to climb when...

"One moment." Atem said in that same nonchalant tone as he approached the annoyed man while Geberuk trailed after him, struggling against the weight of the box being carried. "You seem to be forgetting something." He opened the box Geberuk was carrying and pulled out two leashed weights like they were made of feathers. He tied one around Jono's left wrist. "This symbolizes strength." He called, raising the weight attached wrist for all to see before letting go, making Jono crash to the ground from the sheer weight. He then attached the other weight to the right wrist. "And this symbolizes discipline." He said, doing what he did before and letting go once again, leaving Jono flat on the ground. "You will need both to reach the arrow."

As Atem walked away, Jono glared at the arrow atop the pole. With a grunt, he lunged, clawing his way up. He was barely halfway when gravity kicked in, pulling him down. He fought by biting into the pole, but only failed miserably as he landed flat on the ground.

Honda, Bobasa, and the others followed. And they all failed miserably.

"We have a long way to go." Atem said in defeat as he watched Mana rub her sore behind.

Blunt spears were thrown their way. And the soldiers caught theirs with ease. All except for Mana who had hers stolen by Jono. He returned it to her only after making her trip, trying to look innocent despite being seen by his target.

"_^Let's get down to business - to defeat the Thieves^" _Atem began, skillfully and gracefully shattering two vases using moves that made the soldiers stare at him in awe. _"^Did they send me strong men or did they send me kids?^"_

Unknown to Mana, Honda had placed a lone locust on her back, causing her to twitch and thrash, knocking everyone who was caught within her spear's range.

_"^You're the saddest bunch I've ever met^" _Atem declared as he propelled himself like a gymnast in order to put a stop to Mana's act, _"^But you can bet-^" _He was hit in the stomach, making him double over_ "^before we're through^" _He recovered quickly. And in a swift movement, he took the spear from Mana and grabbed her by the collar _"^Mister, I'll make a man out of you^"_

Watching the commotion from afar, Anzu had to stop Kishan from marching his way there.

"_^Tranquil as a forest^"_  
_"^But on fire within^"_

Part of the training involved piercing a plum through a bull's eye. To which most could not accomplish. Kishan thought of doing Mana a favor by piercing the plum on her arrow. Too bad the prince saw the pierced plum before it was launched. And all she could do was smile sheepishly when Atem glared at her. Atem shrugged it off.

_"^Once you find your center^" _  
_"^You are sure to win^"_

Standing right in front of a cliff, he majestically deflected all the stones thrown at him utilizing his spear while he was balancing a bucket of sand on his head. When it was Mana's turn... The rest just did not go easy on her

With a hand to his temple, he sighed _"^You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot^" _He glared at a sheepish Mana once again _"^And you haven't got a clue^" _But knowing better, he moved on, leading them all to the shallow waters of the Nile.

In a swift movement, he swiped a fish from the waters – much like a cat. The others followed. Mana and Jono were side by side. In unison, they attempted to swipe at a fish. And this time. Mana did catch something. Only it was not a fish. She sheepishly placed Jono's foot back down when the latter bubbled out a protest, ignoring the fish Kishan caught for her.

"_^Somehow I'll make a man out of you^" _Atem sighed once more, watching the complexities brought about by the failure of his men.

Everyone was then made to run through a rain of flaming arrows.

"_^I'm never gonna catch my breath^" _Bobasa gasped as he narrowly missed one arrow  
_  
"^Say goodbye to those who knew me^"_ Jono grumbled as the hot arrow pierced his behind, sending him howling in pain.  
_  
"^Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym^" _Honda whined when he failed to break a boulder in two. Atem and Mana were sparring, with Mana barely holding out against the prince. Eventually she was knocked down.

_"^This guy's got 'em scared to death^" _Kishan grumbled sending a glare in Atem's way while he tended to Mana like how a coach would to his boxer.  
_  
"^Hope he doesn't see right through me^" _Mana whispered as Kishan pushed her back in the 'ring'.  
_  
"^Now I really wish that I knew how to swim^" _Bobasa whined when he got stuck across a pole, trapping those who were following him.

"_^Be a man^"  
"^We must be swift as the coursing river^" _

Atem watched his men preparing their catapults. A target made to look like Bakura was left in the center where bags of exploding liquid burst around it. Not one hitting it dead on.  
_  
"^Be a man^"  
"^With all the force of a great sandstorm^"_

While whistling in innocence, Honda 'accidentally' kicked the stand of Mana's catapult, making the exploding liquid's bag fly at a wrong angle, and having it explode on Geberuk's tent just when the scribe came out.

As the night came, everyone was exhausted. They all retreated to their tents. All but Atem went in. He sat by a dune, gazing at the arrow that was still embedded atop the pole.

_"^Be a man^"  
"^With all the strength of a raging fire^_"  
_"^Mysterious as one's time before he's born^"_

With weights on their shoulders, the men walked through a dangerous path. Atem was in the lead. And so was Geberuk who pointed out just who was trailing behind.

"_^Time is racing toward us till the Thieves arrive^"  
"^Heed my every order and you might survive^"_

Exhausted and overwhelmed, Mana collapsed. Kishan and Anzu tried to get her up. But they scampered away when Atem came over. She looked up just in time to see his stoic face as he lifted her weights and carried them together with his own, leaving her behind.

Night followed quickly and everything was silent. While rubbing her arms, Mana made her way towards her tent, only to stop, seeing that the prince was making his way towards her, leading Seba.

_"^You're unsuited for the rage of war^" _Atem said as he handed her the reins. _"^So pack up, go home you're through^"_ Then he left, leaving Mana be._"^How could I make a man out of you?^"_

Mana sighed. This was it. She had done whatever she could. All that was left was for her to go home. As she trudged on, something caught her eye.

The arrow...

With a determined look, she took the weights and attempted to climb again. But she fell down. However, she was not going to let that stop her. She tried again. This time,she wrapped the weights around the pole, and began climbing in unison with the sun.

"_^Be a man^"  
"^We must be swift as the coursing river^"  
"^Be a man^"  
"^With all the force of a great sandstorm^"  
"^Be a man^"_

She was close. Just an arm's length was left. The soldiers had woken up, grogginess slipping away when they saw her. They began cheering her on.  
_  
"^With all the strength of a raging fire^"  
"^Mysterious as one's time before he's born^"_

As Atem exited his tent, an arrow came plunging in front of him. It was accompanied with bursting cheers. He looked up, seeing Mana perched atop the pole nobody had gone up to begin with... The training went on smoothly after that...

"_^Be a man^"  
"^We must be swift as the coursing river^"_

Aims were now a thousand times accurate. Crossing the river was no big deal. Running through flaming arrows was not much of a problem. Breaking boulders became a quick effort.  
_  
"^Be a man^"  
"^With all the force of a great sandstorm^"_

Weight carrying became Mana's specialty. She has finally trounced the Prince in their sparring session, to which Atem smiled proudly upon. And Jono and the others became nice to her

_"^Be a man^"  
"^With all the strength of a raging fire^"  
"^Mysterious as one's time before he's born^"_

With a feral roar, novices have become professionals, ready for battle...

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**King of the Rock**

A place so lush, full of trees, and bordered by the powerful river that was the Nile...

It was unusual for it to be devoid of the sounds of nature...

Silent...

Tense...

Dangerous...

like a thief in the night...

There was a thud, revealing the stealthy Thief King. He strode to his men. In his hand was a rag doll, to which he threw to his onyx eyed, bulky companion.

"Tell me what you see..." He commanded while the man observed the doll.

"Linen" The man said as he handed the doll to the one on his right – one of brown hair and brown eyes. "From the Nile banks."

"Brown Horse hair..." Said the brown haired man as he plucked a single hair from the doll and passed it to the farthest of the group. "Royal Stallions."

"Kiki." Said the last man. "a residue of Exploding Liquid." He then threw the rag doll back at Bakura who caught it with ease.

A smirk formed on his lips, going well with the meek glow coming from the stolen Item around his neck. "This came from the settlement of Maadi." He chuckled, locking the doll in a fist. "It seems the Pharaoh's army is very much determined to stop us from reaching their precious capital..."

"We can avoid them easily..." The archer stated with a sly smirk of his own.

Bakura turned. "No.." He gazed at the distancing green. "The Pharaoh is sure to be there." He said. He opened his hand, allowing his eyes to trail over the rag doll. "And besides. The little girl would be missing her doll." His smirk once more "We should return it to her..."

Pacing back and forth like a nervous wreck, Kishan pulled on his fur. "Mana, This is not a good idea." He spun around. "What if somebody sees you?"

With her robes hanging on a low branch, Mana answered as she readied herself for a swim. "Just because I dress like a man, does not mean I have to smell like one." With that she dipped herself in the cool waters of the Nile, sighing from the comfort its cool touch brought.

Kishan grabbed a linen cloth and approached her, shrouding his eyes behind his thick fur as a way of respecting her privacy "Okay, you had your little dip." He held the cloth out. "Now get out of there before ya all get pruny and stuff."

"Kishan, would you relax..." Mana insisted. "I just got in. And if you are so worried, why don't you stand watch." She swam to the deeper area, away from the Kuriboh.

"Yeah yeah..." Kishan grumbled as he stalked away. While shaking his hips in a girly fashion and escalating his voice to a screechy pitch, he began. "Stand and watch while I blow our cover with my sissy girly stuff." He rested himself on a boulder, right next to Anzu. "Hygiene"

There was a blur...

And the next thing he knew, someone's boxers had smothered him...

"What the-" His eyes widened upon seeing three forms of cheering men who were running for the water, their clothes flying all over the place. He began to panic. Mana was in big trouble..."Oh man...there are two things they are bound to notice..." He scuttled off...

Mana was just relaxing, enjoying the peace...

Before it was broken by the three figures who just caused a tidal wave...

She froze and grabbed a floating leaf. She tried to hide behind a boulder, hoping that the three would not see her but...

"SEBETJ."

Too late...

"Oh, um hi guys..." Mana greeted. "I just came down here for a wash. And now I am clean. So I'll be off..." She moved to get away, but she was prevented from getting out of the water when Honda backstroked towards her.

"Aw, C'mon Seb..." He said as he stopped in front of her. "I know we got off to a rough start." He held out his hand. "So let us start over. Hi I am Honda." He shook Mana's hand.

"Hello..." She said meekly, pulling her hand back, hitting the big belly of Bobasa

"And I am Bobasa." Bobasa said in a friendly way as Mana shied away from him.

"Hello Bobasa." She said. She was beginning to fear that they might feel things no man had.

"And I am Jono... King of the rock"

She turned just in time to see said man. All of the said man, posing atop the rock. She covered her eyes.

"And there's nothing you girls could do about it." Jono teased as he looked down on them all...

"Well I think Seb and I could take you." Honda challenged as he took his stance.

"No." Mana declared uncertainly "I really do not want to take him anywhere." She continued as she moved away.

"But Seb...We have to fight..." Honda argued as he followed her.

"No we don't..." Mana insisted as she kept her eyes on Honda, taking steps back whenever he neared. "We could just close our eyes and-" She was cut off when Honda grabbed her.

"C'mon Seb-" He was cut off when a little throb erupted from his rear. "Something bit me." He gasped as he looked around the water.

Right in front of Mana, Kishan surfaced, spitting and sputtering. "That was one nasty flavor..." It was then Honda turned and saw him.

"CROCODILE." Honda screeched as he scampered away, desperately trying to get out of the water by scuttling atop Bobasa.

Taking the chaos brought about as a chance for escape, Mana whistled for Seba who came to aid quicker than a blink. They disappeared into the trees, Kishan hanging by Seba's tail and spitting out the taste of Honda that lingered in his mouth.

Honda, Jono, and Bobasa were left atop that rock, all alone and fearing of whatever was within the water.

"Some king of the rock..." Honda said, earning him a punch that sent him falling over the edge...

"That was close." Mana said in relief as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"No. That was vile..." Kishan grumbled as he began brushing his teeth. "You owe me big." He poured a whole tube of toothpaste into his mouth and continued to brush vigorously.

"I never want to see another naked man again." Mana stated as she and her companions made their way through the greens

But fate had other plans...

Before she could blink, the entire army minus the two officers rushed passed. All in a blur of pure flesh and caramel.

Seba whinnied her disapproval while Mana just stood there, dumbstruck until...

"Don't look at me..." Kishan said as he trudged forward. "I ain't bitin no more butts..."

With a shrug she left, drying herself along the way.

After a short pause behind the trees, Mana emerged, fully dressed. There they resumed their walking until...

"Your troops are not ready for battle..."

She stopped. That sounded like Geberuk. She turned around, finding herself in front of the scribe's tent. Kishan and Anzu popped up beside her, also aghast with what they heard. Kishan jumped down and bounced towards the tent, in order to hear clearly.

"They completed their training..." Atem said.

Geberuk huffed. "Those boys are not fit to be soldiers as you are unfit to be a commander..." He said as he stood up. But a hand on his shoulder held him back.

"We are not finished..." Atem growled.

With a smirk, Geberuk replied. "I believe we are." He pulled his shoulder away from Atem's grasp. "When your father reads my report, you and your men will never see the light of battle..." With that he strode towards the entrance and pulled the flap. "You are dismissed..." He simply huffed when Atem barged through...

Mana almost squeaked upon seeing the prince emerging from the tent. But she maintained her persona. In a deep voice she said. "I'll hold him. And you punch..."

But the prince simply passed her.

"Or not..." She added. But her eyes snapped back on his retreating form. "But for what it's worth... I think you are a great commander"

That made Atem stop in his tracks. But not long after, he resumed his path, looking back at Mana as though she just said the most magical words he had ever heard.

Mana continued to stare at him. He was so handsome. And so brave and so strong and so-

"I knew it..."

Kishan's accusing tone had cut her off. She looked down, seeing the Kuriboh and falcon staring right at her. Kishan had his arms crossed smugly.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You like him don't you?" Kishan teased, his narrowed eyes glinting.

"I...um...No.." Mana stuttered. But before she could say anymore...

"Uhuh, yeah..." Kishan said nonchalantly before getting serious. "Go to your tent..." He commanded.

Mana did as told. Taking one last look at the direction where the prince went, she turned around. As she disappeared, Kishan and Anzu were left alone.

"I have come too far to get Mana into this war" Kishan said angrily. He huffed, rubbing his claws together, a sneer on his face. "I think it is time to take this war into our own hands." He proposed to a confused falcon that merely squawked.

This was going to be one uncomfortable night...

* * *

**Kiki- oil from the castor oil plant**

**Exploding Liquid- something I completely made up...:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**A Girl Worth Fighting For**

Kishan and Anzu waited for Geberuk to exit the tent, to which the scribe did while wrapped in a linen towel. When they were sure Geberuk had disappeared for the Nile, they entered the tent.

While Kishan watched a portrait of Geberuk, Anzu was dipping her talon in a bottle of ink, haplessly scribbling on a piece of papyrus afterwards. When she was finished...

"Okay. Now let me see." Kishan said as he began reading the papyrus. "Dear Commander. We would like to ask for you and your army to join us in battle. We would greatly appreciate the help if you would show up." He rolled his eyes. "Oh and you forgot to add 'while on your way, could you bring a couple of honey cakes. That would be real nice'." He scowled when the falcon nodded enthusiastically. He slammed his fist. "HELLO? WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR HERE." He roared as he crumpled the papyrus and threw a new one at the falcon. "Make it sound more authoritative, Anzu."

The falcon made a salute with her wing before scribbling on the new papyrus with Kishan breathing on her neck.

"Now that's more like it." Kishan commented as he grabbed the newly finished piece from under the bird's talon and dashed out. "Now we have to give it to that grumpy scribe." They then made their way to the watering hole, where Seba was drinking peacefully

"Seba baby..." Kishan greeted in a singsong tone. "We need a ride.."

But he was answered by a spit from the mare, sending him down, and leaving the falcon to cower away from the leering horse.

The sound of splashing and laughter continued to burst from the Nile waters where the men were wallowing around. Geberuk stomped away from the scene, carrying a pair of soggy sandals.

"Good for nothing hooligans..." He murmured. "YOU MEN OWE ME A NEW PAIR OF SLIPPERS." He roared as he continued to move forward. But was stopped when he bumped into...

a zebra?

"A message from the Pharaoh." Came a rough tone from above him, followed by a strange hand handing him a note

He looked up, meeting the hidden face of the strange looking zebra rider.

"What's the matter." the 'rider' said. "Haven't seen it in black and white before?"

Geberuk leered at 'him' to the point that he almost saw Anzu hiding in the darkness of the helmet. "Who are you?"

Two sticks were protruding from behind the straw rider's limbs and neck, hidden from the scribe's view, and with Kishan being the master puppeteer. It was enough to fool the scribe into thinking that he was dealing with a person. But not enough to make those suspicions disappear.

"Who am I?" Kishan asked from behind the puppet. "I think the question is who are you." He nudged at the scribe. "We are in the middle of a war, soldier."

The zebra, having other plans, began walking away while Kishan continued on with his rant. He had to jump up, making sure that the he would not be revealed. "I should have your hat for that." He finished

The scribe was so caught up with the contents of the letter that he did not realize the messenger had disappeared. That was until he whirled around, finding himself alone before rushing to the prince's tent.

"Your Highness." He gasped upon entering the said tent. When the one addressed turned to face him, he pressed on. "We are needed at the front."

From the outside, Kishan listened, a smirk on his face. He turned to the falcon. "Pack your bags Anzu. We are going on a trip."

The next day, the men were finally off with Atem and Geberuk in the lead – both being the only ones atop their horses. There they began marching for the settlement of Maadi.  
Mana has been given the honor to be in charge of the bags of exploding liquid to which was being pulled by Seba. Hours had passed and they still pushed on. Through dunes, marshes, and whatever obstacle that came their way. They continued on even though their feet ached.

The men felt bored. The throbbing of their heels caught up to them. But they would dare not stop.

However, nobody said anything about keeping silent...

"_^For a long time we've been marching off to battle^" _Jono grumbled, dragging his tired feet along. _"^In our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle^" _He continued as they passed a herd of said animals.  
_  
"^Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore^" _ _  
_

_"^Hey^" _Honda said brightly, locking his buddies in a two arm grapple. "^_Think of instead a girl worth fighting for^"_ _  
_

_"^Huh?^"_ _  
_

_"^That's what I said:^" _Honda continued before falling into a dream like state. _"^A girl worth fighting for^" _In a cloud of his dreams, he stood there, holding the hands of a beautiful maiden made of his imagination. _"^I want her as golden as the sands with eyes that shine like stars^"  
_

"_^My girl will marvel at my strength^" _Jono said, dreaming of a giggling girl who was sitting on his raised palm. "^_ adore my battle scars^"_ He boasted, imagining said scenario. _  
_

_"^I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like^"_ Bobasa sighed, images of a cooking lady floating in his mind._"^It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken ...^"  
_

_"^Mmmh ...^"_ "

_^Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer^" _Jono assumed, gesturing to Mana while they were crossing the river.

_"^And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor^" _Honda said as he emerged from the river, the water within his tunic making him look like a musclebound man before dissipating.  
_  
"^You can guess what we have missed the most^"  
"^since we went off to war^"_

_"^What do we want?^" _Honda asked

_"^A girl worth fighting for^"_ The men chorused_  
_

"_^My girl will think I have no faults^" _Honda boasted _"^That I'm a major find^" _He and the other two gazed at 'Sebetj' expectantly.

_"^How 'bout a girl who's got a brain^" _Mana began, becoming uncertain upon seeing the confused looks her fellows were giving her. _"^Who always speaks her mind?^"_

_"^Nah!^" _The three said, waving her suggestion away.

"_^My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her^"_ Honda chirped, his voice cracking by the end while the others just watched

"_^He thinks he's such a lady-killer^" _Jono commented, rolling his eyes

Atem could not help but smile at the antics of his men while Geberuk joined in. "_^I've a girl back home who's unlike any other^" _Geberuk boasted, straightening himself up proudly, not noticing the disbelieving looks he got from the others.  
_  
"^Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother^"_ Jono whispered to Mana. Geberuk seethed upon hearing it. And Atem had to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing then and there.

"_^But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door^"_

_"^What do we want?^" _Honda asked again

_"^A girl worth fighting for^" _The men chorused, locking arms as they marched.

_"^Wish that I had^" _Honda sighed dreamily

_"^A girl worth fighting for^" _The men cheered again, walking in groups of tens. They began to whistle. _  
"^A girl worth fighting -^"_ They stopped, Staring in horror at the scene laid before them...

The village of Maadi had been reduced to burning rubble...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Death Toll**

With a deep breath, Atem led his men into the dark place. All of them advanced a little slower than they would have, taking the difficult time of accepting and believing what was laid before them...

What used to be a place teeming with people, shops, and so much life was left as a terrible shadow of what it once was. Burnt linen that used to hang over the many stalls fluttered against the eerie wind that seemed to permeate from the area. Wood that used to be a perky brown was splintered and dark.

Atem could sense something dark as he passed. Something even he could not fathom. He clutched the Puzzle as it continued to glow, telling him that the attack was not only done through the mere force of a normal war. "Spread out..." He commanded. "Search for survivors..."

The men did as told, slowly trudging through burnt wood and scorched sand, their normally cheerful faces taut with distress and worry.

"Oh man..." Kishan whispered under his breath as he and Anzu watched the scene. He turned to Mana, frowning when she came to a slow halt. "What's wrong?"

With a sigh, Mana stooped down and picked something up from the sand. Turning to her furball of a friend, she opened her palm, revealing a delicate looking rag doll, burnt and tattered at the edges. "What kind of monsters are we dealing with?"

"The worst kind..."

Kishan and Anzu ducked just in time when the Prince stopped by Mana's side. His face was chiseled in a look of utter worry that was not suited for his age. Mana just watched him quietly, placing the doll near her own heart while doing so.

"There is just one thing I do not understand." Atem said, his gaze transfixed at the broken houses in front of them. "My father should have been here..."

"PRINCE"

Both turned and approached the source of the call. With a shaky look on his face, Geberuk turned away from them, watching the tragic scene that littered the land.

Bodies. All dead bodies were laid, sprawled, impaled, crouched, and in all positions. They were scattered out, like victims of a sudden plague, massacred with such brutality.

Atem could do nothing but stare at the scene. He could see the villagers and his father's men. Something was telling him that his father was amongst those bodies. But he found it hard to accept. He downright refused to accept it...

That was until Bobasa came, the Pharaoh's nemes in his hand. "The Pharaoh..." His words were cut off, having no strength to continue as he silently handed the nemes to the prince.

Atem took the nemes, hands trembling slightly when he touched it. His father was now dead. Nothing could disprove that. Not when the proof was staring him in the face. A storm grew within him, yet his face held on to that mask of dignity as he placed the nemes together with his belongings. He turned to his men, feeling even more down upon seeing the downcast looks on their faces.

He was the leader now. And he must act on it.

"Let us go to the Valley." He said. "We are the only hope for Kemet right now..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Attack**

Trudging through the sands in silence, Atem and his troop contemplated their loss.

But their solemn moment was broken by a stray bag of Exploding Liquid that exploded in midair.

Mana turned sharply around. Within the chariot, Kishan stood there, eyes wide and in disbelief. His claw was raised, pointing to an equally baffled Anzu. Before she could open her mouth to speak, the arrival of the prince had caught her attention.

"Sebetj.." Atem said irritably. "You just gave away our positio-"

An arrow shot through the air, knocking him down his horse and narrowly missing his shoulder. His troop, in a wave of restrained panic, turned to the source.

There they saw Bakura on horseback. Their eyes widened when thousands and thousands of men were behind him, roaring their challenge to the small troop.

Turning to face his men, Atem took a deep breath. "Men, prepare for battle." He turned away, allowing the unsheathing of blades to drown his thoughts. "If we die, we die for Kemet."

...

"Looks like we are taking on Kemet's last line of defense..." One of Bakura's men hissed. He darted his dark eyes onto his leader's form. "Should we end all their miserable lives?"

Bakura smirked. "No..." He allowed his gaze to linger on the Prince's distinct form. "I want that royal runt alive. As for the rest. You can do away with them."

With a roar, he called forth the power of his Item, utilizing the sudden boost to his Ba to summon his Ka. The Ka – roughly the size of a full grown man – hovered over its master. It gave a roar. Then it charged, led by its Ren and followed by the army of thieves.

"DIABOUND, HELICAL SHOCKWAVE"

A powerful ball of dark energy formed in the Ka's hold. The next thing Atem and his army knew, a ball of electrified shadows was aimed right at them.

Atem was stunned by the sight of the enemy's Ka. He still had not mastered the ability to summon his own Ka. And how Bakura learned to summon his was beyond him. But he had no time to think about that. Instead, he did what any brave and self sacrificing man would do. He ran in front of his troop, casting the Mirror Force Charm while at it. He had managed to shield his troops from the powerful ball before it could lay its damage. With power lent to him by the puzzle, he pushed back, deflecting the energy ball right at Bakura and the Thieves.

An explosion sent some of Bakura's men flying, making the others scatter like a swarm of ants attacked by rain. Though scattered, they still were heading for the general direction their intentions currently planned. And they were still a tonic force to be reckoned with.

"USE THE CATAPULTS." Atem roared, casting the Meteorain Charm with hopes of holding back the enemy. But to his surprise, his charm disappeared.

Bakura smirked, successfully countering the Prince's charm with the Remove Trap Spell. He may not be as gifted as the Prince when it came to Heka. But he picked up a thing or two from spying on some Priests when he was younger. And having the Ring helped him boost the little Heka he knew.

"DIABOUND. GRAB THE PRINCE"

Atem stepped back as the monstrous Ka landed in front of him. Before he could use his Heka, the creature's snake-like lower half wounded itself around his torso. He was hoisted up. But before the creature could escape with him in its grasp, a blast made it release him.

He spun around as he landed back on the ground. There he saw Sebetj, staff raised and smoking from the residual effects of the spell cast. He gave a nod and stood up.

Bakura winced, clutching his stomach. Yet he continued to charge, sword raised and poised to strike. His eyes widened as his comrades fell from the blasts that rained down on them. Yet he pushed on. There were still a thousand men behind him. The Prince's weapons were not enough to bring all of them down.

"Aim for Bakura..." Atem said to Jono as the latter prepared to fire the catapult.

While looking at the orb of her staff, Mana paused as the reflection of a towering pile of earth glinted off her orb.

She remembered a certain spell taught to her by her brother.

An idea clicked.

Before she realized what she was doing, She jumped from her hiding ground and ran towards the charging army, ignoring the calls to return that came from the Prince. She stopped a good distance from the charging army, knelt down on the hard earth, and aimed her staff right at the towering mound right in front of her.

"CMON" Jono roared. "WE HAVE TO HELP" He, Honda, and Bobasa ran to join Mana's side...

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FOOLS" Atem roared, chasing after them.

...

"I think you should fire right about now..." Kishan said in a panic as Bakura approached them from the front and Diabound from behind

"I need the right aim.." She hissed. "I have to hit it right for this to work."

"Then let me aim it for you." Kishan said quickly as he crawled atop Mana's staff, holding the glowing orb in place. "I got him locked on"

"No Kishan." Mana whined. "Let me..." Her eyes widened as Bakura's sword glinted in front of her. She closed her eyes and fired, making Bakura's steed rear up as the Ground Collapse Spell soared right above it.

"YOU MISSED" Kishan roared, riding the powerful magic that was heading straight for the mound of earth. "HOW COULD YOU MISS?" His voice was lessening in volume as the distance between them was built. "HE WAS THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU"

There was a small plop of an explosion. It was followed by a rumbling quake. Mana smirked as Bakura and the others turned to look behind them, panic written all over their faces as what was once a towering mountain of hard soil came crashing down like a deadly wave...

With a feral roar, Bakura slashed his sword, knocking Mana to the ground. He made a hasty retreat, cursing as he and his men were swallowed by the huge mass of sand.

Upon seeing the huge wave of sand, Jono and his two other companions let out a screech and ran back to where the rest of the troop were sheltered. A boulder was their sole refuge against the raging sand.

"STAY TOGETHER." Atem roared as he summoned a shield. But before he could finish the spell, a flying rock knocked him senseless.

Coughing from the onslaught of grains, Mana was saved by her ever trusty horse that came to her aid. She climbed on board and steered her against the sea of sand. As she turned around, she spotted something that made her heart skip a beat.

The Prince was unconscious, currently being swept away, and leading right into a cliff.

"C'mon Seba.." Mana urged as she led the horse to the prince. Upon reaching him, she hoisted him onto her horse. She turned back, struggling against the wave of sand when...

"MANA"

She turned around, spotting Kishan riding an enemy shield, the Millennium Ring in his grasp, and making his way towards her. Flying beside him with a rope in her beak was Anzu. He jumped from his shield and onto Seba.

"So I guess we are safe..." He said. He turned to look in front of him, eyes widening upon seeing the cliff that they were being pulled in. "I TAKE IT BACK"

Mana struggled to lead her steed from the oncoming doom. From her side, she produced a bow and arrow. Taking the rope from Anzu, she tied the end around Seba's torso and the other at the arrow which she aimed at the troop.

"THIS IS IT" Kishan roared as they fell. "WE'RE GONNA DIE"

...

"I can't believe it..." Jono moaned. "We ran away like cowards. We let them slip through our fingers"

All of a sudden, Mana's arrow landed in his grasp. He was pulled by their fall. But was saved when the rest of the troop grabbed him. As they were struggling to keep their comrade and commander from falling, Bobasa came and casually scooped them all up. With little force exerted, he pulled them all back to safety.

"WE'RE SAVED" Kishan roared as they were being pulled up. "I NEVER DOUBTED FOR A SECOND"

Mana rolled her eyes at that. As they reached the troop, Both she and Atem struggled off of Seba, panting and gasping for breath.

"Stand back guys..." Honda said. "Give them some air" To which they all did.

After regaining a little bit of air, Atem raised himself. "Sebetj" He said. "You are the craziest person I have ever met." He sighed, a smile on his face. "For that I owe you my life.."

Mana smiled back, grateful for the appreciation showed. But a sharp pain had made that thought disintegrate. She doubled over, clutching her side.

"Sebetj." Atem said in panic. "What's wrong?"

Mana looked at him, removing her hand from where she was pressing her side.

Blood was smothered all over her fingers...

Atem's eyes widened. "HE'S WOUNDED." He grasped Mana as she fell back, bordering on unconsciousness.

The last things she saw and heard were the prince's lips, releasing words that were assuring her that she would be alright...

* * *

**AN: ah...first of the epic battle up... BTW, I used real spell and trap cards for spells and charms respectively (operationally defined as Heka (ancient Egyptian for magic)...hehe) **

**And just to make sure ya'll won't get confused. I'll be leavin the operational definitions of the Egyptian concept of the souls right here.  
**

**Ba- operationally defined as the life force  
Ka- operationally defined as the soul essence, taking the shape of a certain creature when summoned  
Ren- operationally defined as the original master/source of the Ka  
Akh- operationally defined as the fusion of the Ba, Ka, and the Ren**

**Technically, there's five. But I only mentioned four cause said four appear in this story. I'll mention the fifth when it appears..  
**

**Check the links on my profile on 'some sources' for the original definitions/functions. (my adaptations don't stray much from the original definitions by the way...)**

**RNR people...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Discovered**

The men had settled outside their medical tent, waiting for any news that would assure them of their comrade's safety. From the side of said tent, Kishan and Anzu looked on, hoping for the best.

"Commander..."

Atem turned around. Geberuk had exited the tent and was making his way towards him. He whispered something. And his eyes had gone wide with disbelief.

Seeing the way the Prince and Geberuk were acting, Kishan and Anzu shared looks before bordering themselves on pure panic. Their worst fear was playing right before them...

Atem and Geberuk had burst right into the tent. There they saw their fallen comrade stirring.

Mana smiled upon seeing Atem. She sat up, allowing the blanket covering her to fall, revealing one thing that announced her womanhood. She gasped, covering herself up upon realizing what just happened.

"I can explain..."

Atem closed his eyes and turned away, marching right out of the tent. His men stood up, watching him with growing anticipation before...

"I knew it..." Geberuk growled, dragging Mana out for all to see. "I knew there was something wrong with this one..." He pulled the blanket that she used to cover herself up with. "A woman.."

There was a collective gasp of disbelief. Before she could brace herself, she was thrown to the ground, the blanket thrown over her with contempt.

"Vile snake..."

She sat up, clutching the blanket around herself. "My name is Mana." She turned to Atem, heartbroken when he had his back on her. "I did it to save my father.."

Atem's face had lost any trace of disappointment and betrayal upon hearing those words. He pitied her. But...

"Ultimate dishonor.." Geberuk announced.

"I did not mean to.." Mana defended. "I-It was the only way..."

Geberuk huffed. He turned to the Prince. "Commander..."

Atem took a deep breath. In a swift movement, he had taken Mana's staff from her horse and unsheathed the hidden blade beneath. Seba reared up in order to defend her master as Atem made his way over to Mana.

"Restrain the beast..." Geberuk commanded. Immediately, two men had grabbed Seba's reins, preventing her from doing anything.

"NO" Honda, Bobasa, and Jono roared, running towards Mana. But they were stopped when Geberuk held out a hand.

"You know the law..." He huffed. And the three fell to restrained watching...

Mana watched as Atem loomed over her, expression set in that stoic fashion. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow...

That never came...

She opened her eyes to see the blade lying in front of her. She looked up, meeting Atem's gaze.

"A life for a life..." He said as he turned away. "My debt has been repaid..." He turned to his men. "SOLDIERS, MOVE OUT..."

Watching the men do as commanded, Geberuk hurried to Atem's side. "But Commander. The-" He was cut off when the Prince grabbed him by the collar...

"I said...move out..." Atem added with finality that led to no argument.

And so they left, leaving Mana to whatever fate had in store...

...

Night came. Seba made her way over to her master, lying down beside her and draping a blanket over her as the chilly wind brushed against them.

Picking up the staff, Mana gazed at the orb. "They always say that I am destined for great things. That I have what it took to make them proud." Tears began leaking from her eyes. "But all I see is a failure..." She threw the staff down.

Kishan peered at her before picking up the fallen staff. He huffed as he began wiping the orb. "That's because this thing needs a spittin that's all..." he dragged the staff towards Mana, showing her the shiny orb. "See, look at you. You're all so pretty.." But he stopped when she looked away.

"All I wanted was to protect my family. To make them proud." She whimpered, clutching onto the blanket even tighter. "But every time I try, I always end up dishonoring them..." She gazed at the three beasts around her. "I pretend to be someone I am not for the sake of making them proud..."

Kishan sighed and sat right next to her. "Listen..." He gazed up at her. "I am not really the guardian sent to you." He sighed again. "I'm just a gong ringer. The reason why I am here was because I want to get my pedestal back. At least you have good intentions..."

Anzu hopped in front of Mana. Then she began to wail.

"WHAT?" Kishan asked in disbelief. "YOU'RE NOT REALLY RA'S GUIDIN LIGHT?" When Anzu nodded in shame, he turned to Seba. "And what are you? A sheep?." And that earned him a growl...

Mana sighed as she stood up. "Let's just go home..."

"Can't wait for that..." Kishan added as he and the others followed her...

The once beautiful valley, with rocks and edges sculpted to a fine and meticulous degree, was now buried beneath tons of sand. It was all silent. Undisturbed. Until...

A hand shot out of the sand, followed by the rest of the attached body. Looking around, Bakura's eyes widened.

His men were gone...

Rage built within him like never before. And with that, he let out a feral roar that sent the birds flying from their perch...

and stabbed the eardrums of a few others...

Mana ran towards the source. She hid herself behind a boulder and followed the lowering echo to whatever was below. What she saw made her almost gasp out her presence.

Upon Bakura's roar, the remaining survivors began to gather themselves. Two pulled themselves out of the sand. Another two emerged from the boulder that shielded them. And the last two jumped from the small cave that saved them from the sandy tide. All came to Bakura's side as he stood up.

"Uh-oh..." Kishan gasped.

"We have to do something to stop them..." Mana said as she made her way over to Seba. "

"Are you crazy?" Kishan asked, completely aghast. "They popped out of the sand...Like daisies..."

"Are we in this together?." Mana asked as she held out her hand.

Kishan and Anzu stared at each other. Fear turned to confidence and both shared a nod before turning back to face Mana. "Let's go kick some thievin buns..." Kishan howled as he jumped atop Seba. Before long, they were off, heading for the capital of Kemet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Crashed Celebration**

"MAKE WAY...FOR THE HEROES OF KEMET"

A celebration was thrown. People lined the streets, cheering and hollering as the Prince and his army marched passed them.

Or rather...trudged passed...

Atem looked up, acting as though no victory had been claimed. He turned to the men marching behind him. Their eyes were cast on the golden path rather than the celebration meeting them head on.

Though they did save Kemet, it was not accomplished without such painful losses. And it was said losses that burned a lasting mark in their minds.

**...**

"The thieves, they're alive..."

"They are coming to the capital as we speak..."

Mana's news was barely acknowledged. Every person she turned to just shook her off, not even absorbing a minuscule of her words. Desperate, she turned to Kishan. "No one's listening to me..."

Kishan, as though snapped out of a powerful trance, turned to face her. "Oh, what was that?"

"Kishan..."

The Kuriboh rolled his eyes. "You're a girl again..." He said factually with a hint of exasperation. "No one's gonna listen to you..."

Mana sighed. She glanced back, watching the crowd. With a determined look, she averted her gaze and climbed atop her trusted steed. Said steed nickered while watching the look on the guardian hairball's face. "I'm going to alert the prince."

Kishan pinched his imaginary nose bridge before giving Mana a look only a parent would to a child. "Two things Mana." He said, holding out his claw. "One, the prince is already Pharaoh. Two, do you honestly think he will listen to you?"

Mana shrugged. "It can't hurt to try..." And with that, she was off, easily parting the crowd with the aid of Seba.

**...**

"PRINCE"

Atem turned around, startled upon seeing Mana and her black steed par with him. "Mana? What are you doing here?"

"The thieves are alive." Mana said quickly. "I saw them back in the valley."

Atem sighed and turned away from her, urging his horse to a trot. "Go home, Mana. You don't belong here."

Mana froze on the spot as the prince passed her. But she soon snapped out of it. With a quick pull on the reins in her hand, she made her steed block Atem's path.

"Mana-"

"You trusted Sebetj." Mana said sternly. "Why am I so different?"

Atem's eyes widened with that statement. True, he did trust Sebetj. But he felt betrayed upon learning the whole truth about 'him'.

And another fact was that Sebetj's true identity was making him nervous.

"Just go home, Mana." He said flatly, going around her steed.

Mana frowned as she watched him go. As the procession continued, she spotted Jono, Honda,and Bobasa looking at her. "Keep an eye out. I know they are here..."

**…**

Everyone fell silent as Atem got down and made his way up the stone steps that led to the palace. Waiting for him before the great oak doors were the four trusted priests of his father's court. With a heavy heart, he stopped before them, holding out his father's nemes.

"I am sure the news have reached you." He whispered as his cousin took the nemes from his shaking hands.

"You are right, my cousin." The blue eyed priest stated solemnly. With a deep breath he placed his hand on Atem's shoulder. "I am sorry."

"But you have nothing to fret, your majesty." The priest Karim added. "Your father would surely have passed the judgment. He is probably watching you from the fields of Aaru, proud of you for securing Kemet's victory over the Thieves."

Atem smiled a small smile. "I could never have done it without my men."

_...and Mana..._

"Appreciative as always." Shada commented. He smiled when Atem nodded with a hint of sheepishness.

"Your Highness."

Atem and the priests turned to the source. Geberuk stood behind them. In his hand was the Millennium Ring, which he held out respectfully. The Prince reached out to take it.

But before he could...

A scream pierced the air. Loud enough to make all heads present turn. Something akin to the sensation of hot breath against bare skin was carried into the wind, bristling over the people.

And then 'it' came.

It passed them. Before any of them could even blink. It glided over them. Faster than the rays of the sun ever could. It grabbed the Ring with one swipe of what seemed to be a fanged tail and then darted upwards until it reached the palace roof. The Item was released, landing in the swift hands of...

"THE THIEF KING"

There were collective shouts, gasps, and wails of terror as Bakura allowed himself to be seen in his perch. He rested his gleaming eyes on the shocked form of the royal before flicking his fingers. Out of nowhere, his men appeared, lunging up the steps as though they were not even there. And before anyone could comprehend their actual presence, they had grabbed the prince.

"YOUR HIGHNESS" Seto yelled as he, the remaining priests, and the army ran after Bakura's men. To their horror, the thieves had entered the palace -the prince in their powerful grasps- and the great doors slamming shut right before they could enter.

A menacing laugh echoed above them. They turned to see Bakura, wearing a victorious smirk as he entered through one of the palace's open windows.

**...**

Utilizing all the strength they had, the men tried to ram the doors open. There were quakes and rumbles that came. But it was not enough to knock the door open. It was sealed shut with the use of force and something else.

And so far, Mana was the only one who had that figured out.

"They'll never make in time..."

She looked around, upon seeing the pillars surrounding the palace, an idea lit her up.

"Mana..." Kishan whispered. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see..."

Upon nearing the side of the men trying to pound the door open, she let out a whistle. And when she caught their attention...

"I have a better idea." She said, turning around. "Follow me..."

The men just gaped at her. And of all the ones present there, only three took off after her.

"So what's the plan, Seb-I mean, Mana?" Jono chimed as he and his two companions stopped by Mana's side.

"We're gonna scale the pillars..." She said. "But first..."

* * *

**The end is near...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Sneaky Rescue**

With each men more than twice his size, Atem's struggle was a futile one as he was dragged towards the balcony, forced to face his stunned people below until...

"Good evening..." Bakura greeted mockingly as he swung into view. He grabbed Atem's face when the latter tried to turn away. "Now now, your Highness. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to show some respect to your visitors?"

"The likes of you don't deserve respect..." Atem growled, pulling against the men holding him back.

Bakura huffed. Standing tall in front of his captive, he tightened his already bruising grip. "If there is anyone who is least deserving of respect, it is you." With one look at his two men, the prince was forced on his knees. "Your family slaughtered my village. Destroyed innocent lives just for the sake of power. I am simply here to avenge those who were ended by your brutal conquests."

"Lies" Atem breathed... His father was a noble king who worked to death for peace and prosperity. The claims made by the Thief King was pretty much against what his father lived for. "My father is a good man-"

Smack...

Atem fell silent, head thrown to the side by the sudden punch that got him.

"Lies?" Bakura repeated, a look of pure menace on his face. "The evidence hangs by your neck, here in my hands, and the hands of your trusted priests. Your father is never a good man. No matter what they may tell you. Your father is a greedy, power hungry monster who deserves to suffer a thousand times worse than the tortures of Duat." With a deep breath, he composed himself, replacing the maniacal look with one of eerie calm. "Since he is no longer with us, who better to take the punishments awaiting him than his only heir?"

…

"Any questions?"

"Does this dress make me look fat?-OW"

Blocking the doors that led to the balcony were two rough looking guards. Each were prepared for what might disrupt their master's 'negotiations' with the former prince.

But nothing prepared them for this...

One guard nudged his partner. "Look..." He whispered.

Three giggling 'ladies' were 'catwalking' their way towards them

"Harem girls..." said the other guard. "Real ugly harem girls..."

The ladies stopped in front of them, giggling and attempting to woo them. Of the two guards, one shyly fell for their sways -to which the other was quick to reprimand. As they were interacting with one another, a lone apple fell from one of the ladies' breasts, catching both men's attention. But before they realized anything, they were knocked out in a shower of fruits and fists.

"Now's your chance, Mana" Jono called, pinning one guard down as Mana ran passed them

…

"If you think I will kill you, you better think again..." Bakura hissed. "I will not let you escape your punishment through death. Nor will I leave your fate to Duat. I am the only one with the right to punish you for your family's misdeeds." He smirked. "I will make sure that you scream and suffer a thousand times more than all the lives you destroyed-"

Something -a powerful blast of smoke to be specific- cut him off, making him stagger backwards from the force of it. Out of instinct, he swung his weapon all around him. The blade of his sword was caught in what felt like a powerful iron grip and before he knew it, a fist sent him flying backwards.

The smoke began to clear. And what looked like a messy patch of hay was right in front of him. But he learned from his mistake. Before another punch could be launched, he lashed out, catching his attacker by the groin. He took the chance to survey whatever was going on.

Four 'harem girls' had ambushed them. That much was clear. He squinted his eyes, smirking upon seeing the recognizable form of the prince having a coughing fit. Without wasting anymore time, he pushed his way through, reaching out to his target.

Atem stood there, stunned and dazed by the sudden surprise attack and the smoke that entered his system. But as quickly as he was released from the enemy's grasp, he was taken again. This time, by a gentle hand that was leading him away from battle.

"BOBASA...TAKE THE PRINCE..."

His eyes widened. That sounded like Mana. Before he could utter a word, a rather large arm wrapped itself around his waist. And after hearing an unclear 'sorry your majesty', he was swept off his feet.

Bakura growled and made a run to where the prince was taken, pushing Honda out of the way while he was at it and knocking him out cold. Mana had spotted him aiming for the dangling rope, and as quick as she could, chopped it off before he could reach it.

He looked down, appalled and in disbelief. The prince had vanished in the sea of faces staring back at him, mocking him with their cheers. He had lost his chance, again. With a feral roar, he turned to Mana. "You caused me my victory..." His Sheut began to burn all over him. "For that you will pay..." With another roar, he slashed at Mana, tearing through the stone pillar as though it was made of papyrus when the young mage scampered out of the way.

There began a chase. Pillars fell. Walls were slashed as the young mage ran from the blue blazing thief who charged after her. She skidded a corner, squeaking when said corner got scorched at the sides just seconds after she got passed them.

"MANA"

She looked down. Kishan's round eyes met hers dead on as he rode on Anzu. "We need a plan here..." He said urgently.

"Hey, I'm just making things as I go along." Mana countered as she sped up. She stopped. The window caught her eye.

And seeing the blazing tower framed by the window gave her an idea.

"Kishan-"

"Way ahead of you..." Kishan interrupted, having a moment of synchronicity. Riding Anzu, he flew towards the tower. And right after that...

"There you are, you little imp..."

Mana whirled around. Bakura stood there, Sheut blazing like a raging inferno around his form. With a maniacal smirk, a ball of cackling energy shot out of his hands, missing her by just a hair's breadth. She took off without a second thought. Instinct was telling her where to go. And by the hand of fate, Bakura was hot on her tail...

It was both a blessing and a curse...

Her running led her to another balcony. Through a series of graceful, catlike jumps, she was up on the roof. From there, she observed the gigantic, torch-like tower in front of her. But her observation was cut short when a Sheut encased arm shot through the hard roof, knocking her off her feet.

"Fun's over, little girl..." He hissed as he pulled himself through his self made entrance. He smirked upon seeing her back down, staff raised defensively. "Do you seriously think your petty Heka could take on my Sheut?" He raised a hand, a ball of cackling energy forming in his palm. But before he could even fire...

"INCOMING"

Mana smirked. Bakura just gasped as a ball of fur grabbed his face. He staggered back clawing at the Akh that got him. Focusing all his energy, Kishan released an explosion. Though it was not strong enough to kill, it did a good job of stunning and distracting the thief, making him temporary drop his Sheut. And that was all the opportunity they needed.

"KISHAN"

Kishan turned around. Upon seeing Mana's glowing staff aimed at them, he jumped off, just in time for the blast to capture the dazed Bakura by the torso and thrust him right into the torch-like tower.

There was an explosion. And though she did try to outrun it before it could happen, Mana was caught and flung into the air. With a thud and roll, she landed right on top of Honda, Bobasa, and Jono. All four shared a sheepish grin before their attention was stolen by the unceremonious drop of the Millennium Ring.

"OH YEAH BABY" Kishan roared as he bounced off the floor, Anzu sliding right beside him. He turned to the bird and gave her a kiss. "YOU HAVE BEEN ONE GREAT BIRDIE." With that, he scampered off, leaving a rather stunned falcon in his wake.

* * *

**Sheut- The fifth part of the soul. Operational definition: when the Ren uses the Aura and powers of his/her Ka. (To those who read Revelation, it's the Auraka. I found a more...Egyptiany term). **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Heroine of Kemet **

"WHERE IS SHE"

Standing right outside the charred palace, Jono and his companions whirled around. Geberuk was stomping his way up the great stone steps, hood smoking like a freshly doused fire. As he approached them, Jono, Bobasa, and Honda stood in front of Mana, blocking her from his view.

"Don't try to defend that wretched witch." Geberuk snarled, throwing back his head. "That little fiasco was a deliberate attempt on my life. Not to mention that it destroyed HALF the Pharaoh's PALACE"

It was true. There they stood. Right in front of a smoking wreck. But Jono and the others hardly cared about that. All they cared about was the grand feat that was accomplished.

"She saved Kemet." Honda reasoned. "I pretty much think that that's what matters...right?"

"Heh..." Geberuk huffed. "But she is still a woman-" He was cut off when a hand pulled him to meet the angry face of Jono.

"LISTEN YOU SHRIVELED UP JERK" He roared. "She-"

"ENOUGH"

Everyone fell silent. Slowly, they turned around. Atem stood before them, flanked by the four Priests. He gestured for the priests to stop as he made his way to where Jono and the others were standing. As though heeding a silent command, Jono, Honda, and Bobasa stepped aside, letting his eyes land on Mana's bowed form. They exuded a new kind of respect for him. Now that he was Pharaoh.

"Now I know who you truly are, Mana." Atem stated, his eyes as hard as stone. "Not only did you join the army under a false identity. But you also stole your brother's place and honor."

Mana winced at the harshness of the words. But it was the truth. A dark truth. It really hurt her to have to listen to it. Especially when it was out for all to hear and coming from the most powerful man of Kemet. It was a great dishonor. She could sense the others recoiling even when it was not aimed at them.

"Disregarded orders, going against your place. And not to mention destroying my family's home..."

Tears were threatening to fall. She had never been this humiliated in her entire life. After this, she would never be able to show her face in public again. But what was more painful was the thought of how her family would react to this. Just thinking about it made her knees feel like twigs.

"AND..."

She bit her lip and turned away, as though expecting a punch to be thrown at her.

"You saved us all..."

Mana's eyes shot open. And with every bit of courage she could muster, she chanced a look at Atem's face. His eyes had gone soft. And he was smiling. The Pharaoh of all Kemet was smiling at her.

Atem -much to everyone's surprise- gave her a small bow as an act of thanks. And the Pharaoh bowing was really the greatest and most honored thing one could receive. Geberuk dropped everything and kissed the floor. Mana looked around her, shocked and in disbelief as everyone. As in everyone -minus the Pharaoh- was getting down on their knees, paying their respects to her.

As the Pharaoh straightened up, Mana turned to face him. "You have done a great thing, Mana." He said. One of the priests then handed him the Millennium Ring. "As a symbol of what you have done, I am giving you this Item." He slipped it around her neck. "Wear it with pride."

After receiving the gift, Mana could not help herself. She lunged at the Pharaoh, giving him the tightest hug she had ever given. Atem -though in shock- was quick to recover, and returned the embrace.

Right behind them...

"Is she allowed to do that..." Jono whispered. And all he got was a synchronized shrug from everyone standing on the stone steps.

Atem and Mana pulled away from each other, both struggling to hide the blush that crept up their cheeks. They were stunned by the moment. And if it were not for Atem breaking the silence, it would have been awkward.

"Geberuk..." He called, still unable to take his eyes away from Mana's. "Make sure that Mana becomes a member of my court."

Geberuk deadpanned. "I...Um...I-I think there is no more room, My King." He said smugly.

Atem shrugged. "Very well. Mana, you can have his job..." He said, gesturing towards Geberuk.

After Geberuk fainted, Mana giggled. "Thank you so much for the offer, Prince...I mean Pharaoh." She blushed. "But I really have to be going home. I have been away for quite sometime now..."

With another smile, Atem gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Mana smiled sheepishly as she backed away. She came to a stop when her back came in contact with her steed. Turning around, she climbed atop the dark horse and rode away, people cheering as she passed.

Atem continued to look at the direction she vanished into, wearing an expression he hardly ever wore. And he would have been stuck that way if it were not for the hand that clamped on his shoulder. He turned around, catching the smirking face of his cousin. "What?"

Seto straightened up. "A flower that blooms in the greatest adversity, is the greatest of them all."

"What?"

Seto chuckled and gestured to where Mana disappeared. "You don't find a girl like that in every dynasty you know..." With that, he walked away.

Baffled at first, Atem shook it off. He followed his cousin into the Palace. His mind was elsewhere, comprehending the various emotions he was currently experiencing. Sadness upon his father's death, joy at the defeat of Bakura. And something else when it came to Mana.

_You don't find a girl like that in every dynasty you know..._

Those words echoed in his mind. And before he could ponder any further, something clanked against his foot. He looked down, smiling. Perhaps he could find the answers from the only girl involved in all this...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Home**

Lotus flowers came falling down, brushing against a lone figure who sat beneath them. With practiced grace and gentleness, Mahaad picked up one lotus flower, sighing when he gazed into its center. He was unaware that he was being watched.

Mana took a deep breath before entering the garden and stepping right in front of her brother. Her brother would have bolted up out of shock were it not for his injured leg. And she was quick to react, kneeling down in front of him as she did every so often when apologizing for the wrongs she did.

"The Millennium Ring, brother..." She said, removing the Item from her neck and gently placing it upon her brother's lap. "The new Pharaoh has given it as a gift to honor our family."

Mahaad still looked dazed from the shock of seeing his little sister alive and right in front of him. So far, she was the only thing he could see. What she was saying, he paid no heed, until he noted the Millennium Ring upon his lap. Picking it up, he dropped it to the ground as though it was nothing and locked his sister in a tight embrace.

"The greatest gift I ever have is having you as my sister."

Those were the words he whispered. And it made him hold onto Mana tighter than ever.

Right by the garden's door...

Isis stood there, smiling. She was happy that her sister-in-law was home. And the sight before her truly warmed her heart.

"Of all the things she could have brought, she brought a weird looking necklace..."

Isis chuckled and shook her head as Nefersedjet joined her, looking far more miffed than ever.

"This family already has a lot of weird trinkets..." Nefersedjet continued. "If you ask me, I think she should have brought home a man-"

"Excuse me..."

Both ladies turned around, mouth dropping open and eyes going wide upon seeing just who had interrupted them.

The Pharaoh stood there, alone and looking as glorious as ever, despite the fact that he seemed to shrivel up in their presence. Both could see the guards waiting for him outside their home. In his hands was Mahaad's staff, but they really did not mind that.

"Is Mana here?" He asked.

They wordlessly pointed to the inner garden.

"Thank you..."

And with that, he walked passed them, cape billowing as he entered their humble abode. Finally snapping out of their stupor, Isis and Nefersedjet shared a glance.

"Oh. sign me up for the next war..." Nefersedjet whispered excitedly.

He stopped. Mana and her brother were right in front of him, probably unaware that he was five feet away. He didn't understand why, but he felt nervous. However, he shrugged it off. It just wasn't him to be nervous.

Not believing the sight of the familiar spiky hair behind his sister, Mahaad straightened up with the aid of his walking stick and broke off the hug. He was now face to face with the almighty Pharaoh of Kemet. The Pharaoh was taken by surprise. And for reasons beyond him, he had no idea what to say other than...

"Oh, I just came here to return your staf- Mana"

Mana had peeked out from behind her brother, looking just as surprised as everyone else at the sight of the Pharaoh right in their backyard.

The Pharaoh bit his lip and handed the staff to Mana. "You forgot your staff..." Suddenly remembering that it was Mahaad's, he shifted. "I mean your staff."

Mahaad and Mana shared a glance and a nod. Stepping forward, Mana took the staff from Atem. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Your Majesty?"

"Would you like to stay forever?" Came the distanced addition from the mother of the house, causing them all to chuckle.

"Dinner would be lovely." Atem replied smoothly

...

Watching his descendants interact with the Pharaoh, Shimon sighed. It was truly one great and peaceful turn of events. Though not the most orthodox. But who even cared? What mattered was that the job was done. The family was honored. Mana was home. And he was peacefully enjoying this sight...

but not for long...

"So..." Kishan chirped, settling himself on Shimon's shoulder. "Who did a good job?"

Shimon sighed. "You did..."

"And?"

Another sigh...

"Fine,"

"Fine what?"

"...you get your pedestal back"

Kishan couldn't help but leap into the air, screaming out his happiness for everyone in the temple to hear. "C'MON ANZU, THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION"

The gong was slammed to the ground. The ancestors finally came out to play and party. Music was great. And the dancing was fun. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone save for Shimon. From all the excitement, Kishan stumbled outside, panting and gasping. Opening his eyes, he saw Mana peering at him.

"Having a good time?" Mana asked

Kishan nodded limply before Shimon's voice rang out

"KISHAN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE GREAT GUARDIAN?"

END

* * *

**That's it. The ending has arrived. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for sticking with me till the end. There is another movie I'm gonna Yu-Gi-Oh... But I won't tell...hehe...You'll know when it's up...**

**So for now, bye. And to those reading my other fics, well...see you there...haha...  
**


End file.
